The Cullen Family Chronicles
by nomad of the north
Summary: Chronicles of the Cullen Family's adventures, starting in 1933, leading up to the present. What happens when a NEW vampire is adopted? Focuses on each of the Cullens' stories and personalities, and how they all ended up in Forks, WA. LOTS of drama.
1. Introduction

**Okay, so first off welcome to **_**The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles**_**.**

**This particular FanFic is about the Cullen Family and how they all came together and have come to end up in Forks, starting in 1933.**

**If you are looking for ANOTHER Bella x Edward, rewrite of Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun, another "look how happy we are as a Cullen family and we have no problems whatsoever" or something completely unoriginal, then this isn't it. I'm not dissing or complaining about other peoples' work. but let's be honest - there's tons of stories all about the same thing.**

**This is a **_**unique**_** and **_**original**_** story mostly about character development, and how all of the Cullens react to different situations (both that were mentioned or not in the Twilight books) that they come across in their travels (new family members, meeting their "la tua cantantes", werewolves, etc). There's still tons of drama, comedy, action, dramedic action, etc.**

**This story is being told from **_**every single**_** Cullen family's perspective, mainly because I think a lot of the Cullens get forgotten about and are overshadowed by Edward or Alice. There are MANY points of views, so there's a Cullen for everybody here.**

**I have also included my own character, because 1) I feel like **_**some**_** part of this story needs to be of my own invention, 2) It gives the story another element of originality, 3) It's my story :D**

Chronicle Breakdown (so far - this will be updated at the end of a Part):

PART 1 – 1933 – Meet the Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Jonathan)

Rosalie is a newborn vampire with a vengeance. But what happens after her killing spree?

9 Chapters

PART 2 – 1935 – Life is Tough (+ Emmett)

With Emmett joining the family a lot of jealousy and selfishness is brought into the household.

10 Chapters

Thanks,

nomad of the north


	2. Go to Hell!

**_Disclaimer (For entire story): _I unfortunately do not own anything that is Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, because they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love the Cullen girls, so a lot of the perspectives at the beginning will be from their point of views.**

**_Please Please Please __REVIEW!__ :D_**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 1

"Edward, go to hell."

He chuckled, which he knew would only anger me further. "You know I'm already there, Rosalie."

I started running faster to ditch him, and being a newborn I took satisfaction in the fact that I was faster, stronger, and prettier than Edward could ever imagine.

After three months of my new isolated lifestyle hunting was by far my favorite part. Apparently Carlisle told me that I was natural at it, and I enjoyed flaunting that fact to Edward every chance I got.

Honestly though, I don't know how Carlisle – who turned out to be a very nice vampire despite my doubts about him – could ever have thought of me as a mate for Edward. He was so sarcastic, and depressing, and most of the time I didn't even have a clue what he was talking about. Woops - Carlisle says I'm not allowed to think about that so close to Edward. I need to think of something else _quick_! I began thinking about my dresser, and how I would sit at it for hours staring at my flawless perfection...

I had never really cared much for the woods around Rochester when I was a human; there were no beauty salons, no stores, and definitely no men out there, so there was really no need for me to ever venture out into them. I laughed darkly to myself at the irony of my situation. Since my changing Esme bought a house right in the middle of the forest, about twenty miles outside of the city, and I was restricted to a mere ten mile radius that stretched around the house. Edward, who had been a vampire much longer than me, was free to come and go as he pleased.

As my situation transformed itself into fury – as it usually did these days – I saw a grizzly bear trying to hunt for fish out of the stream. Aha; I was the hunter hunting the hunter, perfect. I was about to pounce when Edward's annoying voice entered my ears again, which I thought I had managed to block out. I don't know why he was even hunting when he had just killed a mountain lion two days ago. Probably to just irritate me as usual.

"You are so egotistical, do you know that Rosalie?"

I wasn't going to let him get to me though, and I continued my attack. I lunged at the grizzly bear, snapping its neck clean off of its body before I even landed on the ground. I stuck my face into the crevasse I had created and lapped up the blood that I needed to survive. For some reason bears just tasted so much more enjoyable than any other animal. I relished in the smell, the feel of the fur, the sense of fulfillment that accompanied the warm liquid down my throat, and of all of my emotional stress that was slowly seeping out of me as I continued to drink.

"You need to stop hunting bears, Rosalie. Carlisle has told you twice already that there aren't many of them left, and they can't all just suddenly disappear. Or did you forget again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Why don't you go practice your stupid piano some more? You've gotten really good, playing that one song _over_ and _over_ again," I shot back.

"If you had the capacity to appreciate music the way I do – let alone comprehend it – you would understand. But you can't so you don't," he concluded sadly, not as happy with his retort as he usually was, and I had to admit it was one of his better ones.

But it didn't matter what he thought anyways, because tonight, after two months of waiting, two long months of creeping around the city that I knew so well. But I was forced to hide in its shadows, because even though I had become infinitely more beautiful, no one was allowed to see me.

Except _them_, and now there was only one of them left. I knew that Edward was aware of the secret killings that I had been doing, and I think the only reason he had yet to tell Carlisle was because he knew that I refused to drink their blood. After what they had done to me, how they had destroyed my dignity in a way I had never even dreamed of, they deserved their deaths. But they did not deserve to have their blood flow through my veins. That was something I was sure of. Never would that happen. Especially with Royce.

I grinned to myself as I imagined how I had planned it out meticulously in my head. He was working late at the bank tonight. This was good because there would be no one else around, and I had noticed that he had picked up a new fiancée since my "unexpected disappearance", so she wouldn't have to be involved. As badly as I wanted to kill her as well, the more I thought about it I realized that she didn't deserve death. I had seen her once and knew that she was exactly like me: young, beautiful, innocent, and she had two parents who were only concerned with their social status in the city.

As I approached the house that was much too big for a coven – woops, Carlisle demanded we be called a _family_, no matter how unrelated we were – of four I heard Esme planting her geraniums in the gigantic backyard. As much as I hated my new self I had to admit the enhanced senses were extremely useful.

"Welcome home, Rosalie, my darling." Esme's beautifully melodic voice drifted across the lawn without even turning to look at me. I sat down and crossed my legs beside her in response. "I need to talk to you," Esme continued indifferently, but her tone implied that it was important. "First off, if you kill one more bear I will have no choice but to tell Carlisle, and you know that is the last thing I want to do to my daughter." She looked at me and smiled as that last word came out of her mouth, and I couldn't help but return the expression.

I had learned very quickly that there was nothing in this world Esme wanted more than a happy, loving family, and considering her situation, I felt like I needed to humor her. Plus, I was winning her favor over Edward, who was nothing but moody and brooding these days, as he had been for quite some time apparently. Not only was I a daughter, I was always willing to talk and accept any favors Esme did for me with gratitude. Edward was a different story, and Carlisle told me that he had just recently returned after running away for ten years.

"Are you going to be sneaking out again tonight?" she asked as she turned back to the hole she had dug in front of her, the dark soil contrasting greatly against her soft white skin. I was taken aback as her words sunk in. She chuckled lightly at my surprised expression. "You've been leaving at night, once every week for the past four weeks, around one a.m. you leave and five a.m. you return, always wearing a white wedding dress stained red. Who is it this time?" she pressed further.

"There's only one left," I whispered.

I was brought back from my daze as the dirt that fell off of Esme as she stood up landed on my skirt. "Well don't have too much fun my dear." She paused to collect her tools. "But try and make it a bit quicker than last week, because Carlisle was a tad curious as to where you were. Oh and I've already washed your dress," she called back to me, already on the back porch steps.

I smiled; she might not have been my real mother, but she was much more understanding, didn't overreact, and when me and Edward didn't work out she didn't continue to try and push us together in hopes of a higher social status or money. I wasn't sure if I believed in love anymore, but if it was still out there I doubted I would be finding it any time soon. After all, look at Edward…

"Go to hell Rosalie!" I heard Edward shout from a third floor window.

"Serves you right for _constantly_ being in my head! And what was it you said before? 'I'm already there'?"

Satisfied with the growl I received in response I headed inside.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	3. Here's Jonny!

**A/N: If you enjoy it, let me know and review it!**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 2

((Rochester, NY - 1933))

"Mommy? Mommy I'm home! Mommy David wasn't home so I went to play at Harry's instead! Mommy?"

The stairs of our townhouse creaked loudly as I charged up them. Mommy hadn't been feeling well for the past two days. I wasn't too scared though, because ever since daddy died she had been feeling sad all the time.

Except for when her new man friend Cedric came around. He always made her happy. He usually came over every day to visit us, and he was always really nice to Mommy, but I didn't think he liked me that much. But it made Mommy feel better, so I wasn't allowed to complain, and I made a promise to myself, and a promise is a promise.

I made my way up the second flight of stairs only to crash into Cedric as I reached the top landing, but he swiftly caught me before I fell head first back down the stairs. He was always good at catching things. And creeping. He was very good at sneaking around without making any noises - even on our stairs, and they _always_ creaked.

He lifted me up by my arms so that I was at his eye level, which was very high off the ground for me, but I didn't notice because when you looked into Cedric's eyes it was like you forgot everything else that you were thinking. That's probably why Mommy loved him so much. They were really light and were a pretty gold, and they looked awfully different from the angry black they had been two days ago.

"Someone's home early, aren't they?" he asked quietly, in that soft yet firm voice that never changed, but he smiled so I knew he wasn't angry. Then he lifted my neck to his nose and smelled me, which was weird, but he had done it a few times before. It was always uncomfortable when he did it, but Cedric wasn't the kind of person you told to stop - he just wasn't.

"W-where's M-Mommy?" I managed to quiver out.

"She's still feeling... under the weather." He smiled, but why did he smile if Mommy's still sick? I hope she's not crying, because I couldn't even make her stop during her crying bits in the past two days.

"Can I see her, _please_?" I asked hopefully accentuating the last word. Mommy said I was always good at getting what I wanted, and I hoped that it would work on Cedric too.

He frowned. Nothing I ever said to normal people would work on him.

"That would not be wise during her current... state," he said with a knowing smile. He was a very smart man, but I hated it when he kept secrets from me. "Perhaps you could check on her tomor-"

"No, Cedric. It's fine. I'm better now, Jonny." That wasn't Mommy's voice though. And that didn't _look_ like Mommy either. My Mommy was always beautiful, but never did she look _that_ pretty. Her skin wasn't the light cream color it used to be, it was white like the sheets in my bed, and she had gained weight too. She used to be really skinny, and her hair used to be all messy in many directions; but now she looked perfect. But I didn't like this perfect version; she wasn't _my_ version.

"Mommy, what happened to you?" I heard a thud as Cedric put my feet back on the ground. I saw the lady in front of me squat down and open her arms, but I didn't run to her. I stood still, staring in shock. I looked up at Cedric for some sort of explanation, but all he gave me was another smile. He didn't stop smiling even when I made my grumpy face. I never had to clean the dishes when I made that face.

But then I saw something funny-looking: Cedric had white skin too. Mommy looked frustrated now, and when she scooped her hair behind her ear I saw marks on her neck. Those weren't there two days ago.

I yelled. "What did he do to you? Did you hurt her?" I screamed up at the face that would not stop smiling. I ran to Mommy, forgetting about the barrier I had put up just moments ago.

She chuckled as I examined her neck. She was ice cold, and I pulled my hands away at first, but the sensation of her skin on my fingers didn't feel the same as it always did, so I put my fingers back up against the scars. "I'm fine," Mommy tried to say to me as she wrapped her arms around me, but I couldn't push her off as I used to be able to; she was really strong… like Cedric!

I felt the first tears start to roll down my face, feeling suddenly alone without anyone to help me. I wonder if old Mrs. Winston could here me in the next house over…

"HELP! HELP ME MY MOMMY'S-"

But she cut me off as she pressed her hand against my mouth, which smelled different too, a sad smile appearing on her face. She wiped the tears from my cheeks and held me tightly against her. It was when she lowered her nose to my neck and sniffed me that I started to panic, because that was something Mommy had never done before.

I started kicking and screaming as loud as I ever knew I could, but then I felt a big hand on my neck lift me up and hold me in the air over my Mommy. I wasn't sure if he was saving me or not, and the worst part was that I didn't even know who was scarier, the man friend or Mommy. I screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"DADDY-"

But that too was cut off by Cedric's cold cold hands squeezing my neck even tighter, silencing me.

"Cedric there is no need for that! He's only seven put him down!" Mommy said, but she said it calmly. She wasn't scared.

"Annabelle, there is no way I will continue to let him scream bloody murder." He chuckled, but I didn't see anything funny about what he said. "Whatever you choose to do, change him or drink him, make up your mind in the next two minutes because Mrs. Winston next door is considering checking on you. She always was a nosy old bit-"

I shrieked one last time, and suddenly felt the full force of the landing hallway slam against me. I couldn't make any more noise; it hurt to much to even think about it.

"Cedric!" Mommy now shrieked. "Don't ever lay a hand on him again do you hear me?" She cried, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that no tears were coming out of her eyes. I felt her pick me up in her arms and kiss my neck. "What have I done?" she moaned.

"Do it _now_," commanded Cedric, who didn't sound like he minded throwing me at the wall one bit.

With a simple "I love you" whispered into my ear from my mother's smooth and soft new voice and no other warning I felt an even sharper pain in my neck. Mommy was biting me!

**In case you haven't guessed this chapter is about the +1, Jonathan.**

**Please Please Please REVIEW!**


	4. Breaking Into the Bank

**Rose with a vengeance means the death of Royce King Jr.**

**I put a lot of energy into this one, so please tell me if you think it flows well enough, or anything that should be changed.**

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 3

I landed soundlessly on the ground outside my second story bedroom window. It was only twelve-thirty, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I had to do this, and I had to do it now. After three months of waiting for this night, my body was practically trembling with the excitement. It was a good thing I had hunted today, because I wasn't so sure I would be able to stop any thirst that I had tonight.

As I yanked open the solid gold front door to the bank I had entered so many times, I heard the bolt that was keeping the door closed snap cleanly as my strength ripped it in two. This was actually where I had first met Royce. It was only fitting that I kill him here. But kill wasn't good enough – destroy, that was a better word for what I was about to do.

But I didn't smell his scent going up to his office. Of course; being the greedy bastard that he is he obviously would be working downstairs in the vaults, probably stealing more money than he was actually putting in there.

But as I slowly crept down the stairs to the lowest vault, I laughed the hardest I had ever laughed in my life.

The two men guarding the sealed vault jumped at the sudden noise that had ripped apart the silence. Just like I was about to do to them. These were strangers to me; I had never seen them before, but I would make sure that the pain was excruciating, and that Royce, whom I could smell was locked away safely inside – or so he thought – could hear them.

Both of the men were extremely large, and even though they weren't vampires I could see the muscles that rippled when they moved. If it wasn't for the fact that they were protecting my rapist – ha, _my_ rapist – I might've kept one of them for myself. But woops, too late, because the idiot who tried to rush me just got his throat slashed. He collapsed to the floor and I proceeded to tear off every single limb from his body.

The whimpering that came out of the second man was so loud I wanted to scream at him to stop, that I had gone through so much worse than he had, but it was better that Royce heard everything.

I didn't have time to imagine what it must have looked like to see the most stunning young woman ever seen by mortal eyes suddenly appear wearing a wedding dress and rip your partner to shreds, because I was focused on the solid iron door that I was now ripping open with minimal effort. I remember the first time I saw that door I thought how nothing could penetrate it; that was clearly before I had heard of vampires.

With a deafening screech of scraping metal I ripped it open, but didn't look inside just yet. I ran to the second bodyguard, who had shrunken into a corner of the hallway and threw him at the wall with unbelievable force. I slammed the open door against him and rubbed it around for extra effect, his body squishing and bones cracking. I had never been a violent person, but the feeling of revenge was an incredible drug, one that I had never had the opportunity to experience before. I stepped back and admired my handiwork.

It was then that I heard him yelp for the first time. He was staring at me, his eyes peeking out at me from behind the metal island counter inside the center of the vault. I remembered those eyes so well; those were the eyes that had looked down upon me, had mocked me three months ago that horrible night. Now the roles were reversed, and it was now him who was begging for mercy, begging for forgiveness, begging for it all to just stop.

"Three months and two days I have been waiting to do this, Royce." I walked into the doorway of the vault. He stood up, but took a step backwards.

"Rosalie! Rosalie, my sweet sweet Rosalie you don't know how sorry I am." His lies disgusted me. "You don't understand how badly I feel inside for what happened to you. I swear-"

"You swear! You swear to honor me, to cherish me, to love me forever, in sickness and in health?" I shrieked. "You let this happen! Look at me! LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" As his eyes that leaked tears – yet another thing I would never be able to do again – combed over my body he began to start shaking uncontrollably. "Look at what I've become! I'm dead Royce King Junior! I am a VAMPIRE! I can never be _married_, I can never have _children_ and I can never have _love_!" As I was shouting this all to Royce the realization of my own words had finally hit home: I was dead, and despite how incredible I now looked, I was dead, exiled to a lifeless eternity in hell. "Everyone else has to die to go to hell, but not me – 'I'm _already there_!'"

I realized that I had sunken to my knees, and quickly stood up. I was in control now, and he would not see how weak and vulnerable I was right now. All he would see is how unbelievably furious I was, how depressed and sorrowful I felt. I stood there for what felt like forever as I pierced him with the flames he must have seen in my eyes. I had never felt so much purely unadulterated anger course through my entire body, but right now it felt right.

"I-I c-can give you anything – no, everything – here Rosalie! _Everything_ can be – will be – yours!" All I could do was laugh and shake my head. But it was a maniac's laugh, nothing Royce – or myself for that matter – had ever heard before. I leaped onto the counter, and Royce jumped backwards, colliding with the wall, banging his head against the cold metal. I bet my skin was colder though.

But he was pathetic, nothing but a weak, controlling, despicable excuse for a human being. He had no use taking up space in this world. He deserved hell, but hell didn't even seem good enough for him.

"Please Rose, my s-s-sweet Rose, p-please forg-g-give me," he begged. But it wasn't the begging that made me lunge forward and dig my nails and shred through his entire body. It was how he sounded like I did: when I was lying there, wishing for it all to stop or for death to take me quickly. Neither happened, and the fury finally took control of me and I did what I needed to do.

It was over so fast that I didn't even notice the lifeless lump lying on the floor had stopped moving until I stepped back, taking unnecessary breaths as I admired my handiwork.

It was over. All over.

Well, I needed to get cleaning if I was planning on getting home early tonight.

I started with the two outside, first picking up the limbless one and slinging him over my shoulder, scooping up his limbs in the process, and in under a minute ran the three miles and back that I had planned out previously for my burial spot. It was actually a bonfire, but I didn't really care about proper word choice at the current moment.

As I moved the door away from the second man I saw that the blood had already been cleaned up. But _how_ was that possible? I was still on my vengeful high so much that it didn't really dawn on me until I had returned from disposing of the second body's remains that blood doesn't just disappear.

That was when I smelled it.

There was another vampire here.

I walked cautiously into the vault, now noticing that there was a soft sound coming from behind the counter, and it most certainly wasn't Royce; one of the first things I had ripped was his vocal chords.

I dropped silently to the ground and crept along the floor, suddenly fearful of a violent and hungry, more powerful vampire that could be lurking right in front of me, ready to kill me at any moment.

I managed to bring back the endless supply of courage that I had had only seconds ago and leaped onto the counter, looking down upon the creature in front of me. I had the element of surprise, just like with hunting, and I would kill them first before they even got a chance to look up.

I don't think I would have been nearly as shocked if it _had_ been an actual vampire, or a werewolf, which I had also heard of, or even a normal human being.

But a _boy_, and a tiny boy at that, lapping up the blood that had oozed out of the pile of flesh that was Royce was not what I had expected at all.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	5. Who Are You?

**Rosalie meets the +1.**

**Do you think she's in character enough?**

_**Please Please Please REVIEW! :D**_

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 4

He continued to kneel on his knees, his hands on the ground, the blood swirling around them as he licked it off of the floor, not even noticing my presence until I gasped.

He froze, frightened, and cocked his head upwards, and whether he was gazing at my beauty or the bloodstained wedding dress I wasn't sure, but he didn't scream, he didn't flail, and he didn't fight. He just stayed there for what must have been minutes until he slowly stood up, cautiously, and it was then I realized he couldn't have been more than eight years old. His body, anyways – I had no idea how old he actually was. I slowly got off of the counter and saw that he was short too; very short, barely even coming up to my waistline. Not just that, but this child reminded me of someone…

"What's your name –"

But he took off, fleeing past me, my dress swirling around me in his wake. I had no clue who he was, and had surely never seen him before in my life, but considering he was a vampire I was pissed off that he was running from me of all things. Especially from me, of all people…

I chased after him, but he was already out of the building and down the street by the time I had returned up to the ground floor. I was planning on following him, but just at that moment, of all the people I really needed coming into the bank, a young woman walked in. Not just any young woman, but Royce's fiancé.

"Royce?" she called out, her soprano voice echoing around the marble entranceway. "Are you still here?" When she received no answer, I watched as she started heading towards the stairs in that led up to the offices in that tasteless dress that really didn't accentuate any parts of her body at all. She didn't even compare to me. I realized now was my chance: I could kill her now with a simple snap of the neck and no one would ever know what happened; I could make it look like she had fallen down the stairs.

No, that wasn't right. I couldn't do that to her. She's just lost her fiancé, and that was the _nicest_ thing in the world I could ever have done for her. She should live out the rest of her life in _gratitude_ for the favor that I've just done her. She might be upset at first, but there'll be other men. After all, Royce got over me in just a _month's_ time. The bastard.

Yes, I shall let her live, but only because she is now forever in my debt. Good.

As she disappeared upstairs I continued my hunt – well, race – after the young boy. I got all the way down Main Street when I had to stop and search for his scent. It was extremely strong and distinct for a vampire. I thought it might've been the newborn scent, but I couldn't be sure.

I went through it in my head: the boy had looked scared, horrified almost. Of me? _Impossible_, but then of what?

I was now speeding like a mad woman down maze-like streets, alleyways, and then had come to a stop in front of a row of townhouses in the poorest section of Rochester, a place that I had never been familiar with of course, and hated to even think about when I was human. I saw an open door swinging on the far end unit, so I cautiously walked up the steps, wondering if I had come across another vampire family in the exact same city. Carlisle hadn't mentioned anything about other vampires living here.

I didn't bother speaking as I entered, because as I looked around the shabby furnishings I somehow got the feeling that the house was empty. Well, almost empty. It was eerie as I walked slowly at human pace – something I hadn't done in months – up the wooden stairs, which I noticed creaked particularly loudly. On the first landing there was nothing but two bedrooms and a bathroom, which were all empty. I saw that one of the bedrooms had a bunch of toys strewn about the floor, and I was pretty sure that I smelled blood, but I didn't have time to distract myself, so I held my breath and continued upstairs.

The last step of the stairs on the second landing was covered in blood, which I unknowingly stepped in. Damn, and I had tried so hard not to get any blood on me tonight. The floor continued to creak as I walked down the narrow hallway towards the single door at the other end. I heard a sudden scrape of what I thought was wood, and it really frightened me, because the entire time I had been in the townhouse I hadn't heard a single noise that I hadn't caused.

I looked around the hallway and saw only bare walls, no pictures of a happy family, no paintings, just bare walls. Was that a dent in one of the walls? I pressed my hand up against the door and it swung open with the gentlest of pushes.

Inside the room was much similar to the others, sparsely decorated, not much in the way of furnishings, but as I looked to my left I saw a beautifully wide window seat that had the most horrible view I had ever seen. It looked out to a brick wall, but I saw that in an attempt to make the best out of the situation curtains had been hung up, and the ledge had been painted a pleasant lilac color to try and brighten up the room and most likely take away from the fact that the view sucked. The color reminded me of my old room, and the red of the cushion was almost identical to my old bedspread, except my room was much more tasteful.

I spun around as I heard a rustling of sheets behind me: there, covered in the blankets of a large queen-sized bed that were wrapped all the way up to his neck was the boy. He was absolutely petrified, and as I took a step closer he started to shake, which in turn shook the wooden bed frame, causing a rattling that sent vibrations through the entire room. I stopped, unsure of something. He kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember whom.

I felt a small pang of guilt for frightening such a young boy – wait, it was Louis, my younger brother! The sandy brown hair, the quivering lip and the dimples that I was sure would appear if I could just get him to smile. I knew this obviously was not my brother, but the resemblance was striking. Only he was absolutely handsome, his features contrasting greatly with the dull surroundings. This was a child who looked like he had gone through much in his short lifespan, and it showed in the guarded look he was giving me, but I couldn't get over how cute he was. I wondered if he was thinking the same about me?

"Will you please tell me your name now?" I asked a bit too flirtatiously considering his age, but I didn't want to take any chances.

He only shook his head. This kid obviously wasn't a talker.

"Is this your house?" An affirmative nod at least. "Are you alone?" I continued hopefully.

"You're one of them aren't you?" he asked, only it sounded more like he was making a statement than asking for clarification. His voice was light, but it was raspy, and sounded very dry.

"One of who?" I asked innocently, only I knew what he meant.

"I don't know, but you're too pretty to be normal." Well he knew I gorgeous, so that's a good start.

I nodded my head and took a step closer, but retreated when he hissed at me.

"Where is your mother?" If this one was a vampire then surely his mother was also.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for her."

"Has she been gone long?"

"Maybe. I woke up five days ago and she wasn't here. She said she would be back as soon as she could when I went to sleep. I haven't gone to sleep since," he whispered, as if telling me that would prove to me his loyalty.

"And how did you get into the bank?" I asked.

"I-I followed the smell," he replied, ashamed of his answer.

"Have you ever done that before?" When he replied with a short "no" I knew immediately what he was. Followed the smell, and hasn't slept since Monday. This child could only be a newborn vampire. His eyes were still that ruby red color also. That would change in time.

I was quiet and didn't know what to do next. Clearly his mother wasn't coming back anytime soon. And Carlisle would only be angry with me if he found out that I had abandoned not only a newborn, but also a child in this pathetic hellhole.

"Let me tell you what," I paused to allow him time to say his name, but he remained silent. "I'm new to this too. My parents abandoned me, but there was a nice man who helped me. He can help you too." I smiled gently at him. But I didn't _want_ Carlisle to help him. _I_ wanted to help him. This child needed me.

"I have to wait for Mommy. She said she would come back." As I looked into his eyes I felt like I couldn't help but agree with him. He was telling the truth, and the tone he was using with me – one that people never used with me, because I always got my way – suggested he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Okay, so I'll just have to try a new method. I started to walk around the medium-sized room, casting him seductive looks as I pretended to observe the various objects; an old dresser, a cracked mirror, a shabby loveseat that was leaking some of the fluff, and that pretty window seat. I sat down on it, and flipped my hair over my shoulder as I gazed at him from across the room.

JONATHAN

She was the prettiest lady I had ever seen, even more than Mommy, and she looked beautiful now. I felt sad when I thought about her. She said she would come back, but after a whole week she hadn't.

I bet it's Cedric's fault. He was always telling Mommy to do weird things. Like the time he told her to forget about Daddy. Daddy would have been able to get rid of Cedric…I think.

This lady was still staring at me. "I just want to help you, sweetie. Has anyone ever told you what a handsome young man you are?" She had a nice voice, the kind that singer's have. But I didn't know why she was here. No one who ever looked like her came into our neighborhood. "It's not forever, silly," she chuckled, "it's just while you wait for your mother to come back."

I was going to shake my head no again, but then something else came into my head. What if Cedric came back without Mommy? What if Mommy was already…no, she wasn't gone, she couldn't be.

"What if, what if I come with you?" The lady smiled big. "I can't be far away. Mommy told me to wait for her here."

"We live in the woods right outside the city; that won't be a problem." She stood up, excited now, and started walking towards me again. I flinched, but I didn't hiss this time. "Will you let me take you there?" she asked hopefully.

She grinned when I nodded my head. I don't know why she was so happy about it; I didn't even know her at all. "Will you please tell me your name now?"

"Jonathan," I whispered, "my name is Jonathan."

She giggled. "You're so cute. Like my little teddy bear."

I had never been called that before, but I liked it. A lot.

"I'm Rose. Rosalie.

She held out her perfectly white hand to me. I slowly unwrapped myself from the sheets that still smelled like Mommy, and crawled to the edge of the bed. I saw how small my hand really was when she covered it with hers. As we walked passed my bedroom I had to stop. "Wait!" I cried and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I needed my paintbrush. The one Daddy gave me last year for my birthday. It was the nicest present I had ever gotten, and the only thing I ever used when I painted.

As I was about to go back to the pretty woman waiting for me I remembered Mrs. Winston under my bed. I pulled the sheet down so you couldn't see under the bed anymore. And Harry! I ran across the room and slammed my closet door shut. The Rosalie lady had been looking at me funny when I walked back out, but as we walked down the hallway I almost forgot to close the bathroom door too, because even though she couldn't see into the bathtub she might've smelled David in there.

"Ready to go, Jonathan?" she asked, her voice not as friendly as before.

Mrs. Winston, Harry, David…Mr. Lawrence the mailman and the gardener lady from across the street were both in the basement.

I smiled up at her. "Yes. Come home soon Mommy," I called out to the empty house. I waited for a reply, but when none came Rosalie closed the door, and off we walked.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	6. Meet the Cullens, Part 1

**The Cullen Family meets Jonathan, Part 2. Am I doing too many Point Of View switches?**

_**Please Please Please REVIEW! :D**_

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 6

Esme was at the door right away. I looked over Rosalie's shoulder and saw – _Mommy_? I almost yelled with excitement, but when she came closer I saw that it wasn't her. But she looked so much like her… she even had the same straight brown hair that went down her back.

She had the biggest smile on her face and squealed, only not like a pig, like a little girl I remembered from my school when she saw me. "Carlisle! A child!" She was a blur as she ran to us and she stroked my hair, but I pulled back and hissed. She looked too much like Mommy. All of them kind of had the same faces, but different at the same time. This lady looked just like my Mother though, and I didn't like that. She pulled her hand back and looked sad but I didn't mind.

There were too many weird people here. And I bet they knew Cedric too.

"Oh," she said, and I knew that I hurt her feelings.

"It's okay, Jonny, don't be afraid. These are my parents," Rosalie whispered to me, and I saw the Mommy look-alike smile big again.

"Where did you find him, Rose?" asked Carlisle, and he was back in his big leather chair. He didn't seem angry anymore, and I think that he was the kind of person that didn't like to be angry. Rosalie put me down on the ground and went to go sit down on the couch, but I was sitting next to her before she even got settled. The Esme lady didn't sit next to me, though; she sat in a big stuffed chair.

"I had cleaned up Royce's two bodyguards, and when I came back to clean up him, I found this little handsome-" and she put her arm around me again "-drinking Royce's blood off the floor. He tried to run away, but I found my way to his house. But not before almost running right into Royce's fiancé." She sounded very angry when she said the word "fiancé", but I couldn't see why. "He was waiting for his mother."

"Where has your mother been, Jonathan?"

"I don't know. She said she would come back soon. But she hasn't come back, and it's been seven days." I held up seven fingers, hoping that he would understand better if I did. But he just smiled again and said he was sorry, but that didn't make sense because you're supposed to smile when you're happy, and this was not a happy topic.

"I need to wait for her," I said to him. "Mommy said she would 'come back soon.'"

"Well that's okay, you can stay with us while you wait," he offered, and I thought that would be nice, especially because Rosalie was here.

"Thank you." It was always important to use good manners with strangers. "You have a lot of books Mr. Cullen." He laughed and told me to call him Carlisle. Yes, he was a very nice man-creature-person indeed.

"Do you like to read?" he asked me, and when I nodded he said that I could look at all of his books. He was being polite, but I think it was because Rosalie wasn't all the way off the hook yet and he wanted to talk to her.

(((ROSALIE)))

I watched for a minute while the cute little creature walked slowly around the room, observing Carlisle's extensive collection of books. In all of my spare time that I now had I had never once tried to read anything. I was much to busy plotting and scheming, and picking out a wedding dress that would match my curves perfectly, but now that that was all over with I had to think up some better things to do.

"He's very shy, but he seems to have taken a liking to you, Rose," Esme mused, and I was fairly sure that I detected more than just a hint of disguised jealousy in there. As bad as it is to say, I enjoyed hearing it.

"Carlisle, we have a problem though, and it's much bigger than anything I've done tonight." At first I received an incredulous look back, but it changed to one of curiosity. "When I went to his house, the stench of blood and death was absolutely unbearable. There must have been at least three different people in there."

"Well, he's a newborn with the personality of an eight year-old –"

"Seven," little Jonny corrected from across the room, not bothering to look up from the book he held in his hands.

"Thank you," Carlisle continued, a wry smile crossing his lips. "It's only natural for him to be thirsty –"

"But Carlisle his eyes are red – _dark red_ – not even mine were like that," I interrupted.

"Still, you have never tasted human blood before. Esme's eyes were red when I changed her, and now look at the beautifully topaz gems that she has now," he said affectionately, receiving a smile from Esme. I could tell he was trying to make up for destroying the entire house.

"You're not _completely_ forgiven, my love, but you are off to a good start," she replied demurely.

"Your forgiveness is all I crave, my dear. Now as I was saying, the eyes will change in time. Jonathan," he called, and the little handsome elf reappeared sitting at my side. "This is of the utmost importance. You have been a vampire since when? You fell asleep last Friday, okay. Do you remember exactly what you did to the man in the bank tonight? Good. Now, how many other people have you done that to?"

(((JONATHAN)))

How did he know about the people in my house? Should I tell him? Maybe just about old Mrs. Winston. No one but Mommy and I had ever cared about her anyways. But vampires were supposed to drink blood, so it was a good thing, and I shouldn't be scared.

"Five," I answered proudly.

Wrong answer?

Carlisle didn't say anything. He just stared back at me; he wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy. Even Rose looked scared at me, and her arm wasn't as tight around me anymore. I forgot that I was scared of Esme so I looked at her, but her mouth was hanging open at me also, so I just got madder at her.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly to the floor, because I could tell they were all disappointed at me, and that hurt my insides when people were disappointed at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jonathan, now listen to me, do not be worried, every vampire in existence has done what you have done." He looked kind of angry at Rosalie, but I didn't get to see what she did because it was already gone by the time I looked at her.

"The important thing is that you never do it again." I didn't understand what he meant, because how are we supposed to _eat_? He didn't make any sense. "We still hunt, just not as much as you have been doing, and we never – _never_ – ever hunt humans. We do not kill them, and we most certainly do not drink their blood." I guess I knew why they were all looking at me funny, and that made my insides hurt more. "We drink animal blood, here in the forest. Do you know what the word 'humane' means?" I shook my head because I didn't. "It means because we all used to be humans, we don't kill the kinds of people that we used to be." That made more sense. And I suppose it would be as much fun to chase the animals. They were much faster than humans–

"ROSALIE!"

(((EDWARD)))

There she was, sitting about ten feet away from me by herself on the couch, still in her wedding dress. I had leaped across the distance in a single bound, and had tackled her up and off the sofa before she had even fully turned to face me.

"Do you have _any_ clue where I've been? I have just spent the last four hours searching western New York for you!" I was pissed off. I had wrestled her to the ground, and was kneeling over her now, holding her neck to the floor.

"Well that was stupid of you," she retorted, a gleam in her eye, not even bothering to fight back anymore, "especially because you knew what I was planning to do." She was laughing in her head, a loud, cackling laugh that was making my head hurt. Esme was shouting at me to just stop the fighting now before anything else was broken, but I couldn't help it this time, so I tuned everyone else out.

"And that family in the south end? Were you planning on doing that too? Or was that just on a whim? How could you be such a stupid, cold-hearted, selfish bit-" but I was cut off from finishing by an unbelievable force that rammed into my back, throwing me into one of the bookshelves thirty feet across the room.

I pulled myself out of the literary wreckage and looked around the room for my attacker: my eyes focused on a young boy that was barely even four feet tall, holding a book in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Where did he come from, and why hadn't I heard his thoughts before? I was furious, but even when I was as angry as this I could always at least hear the voice somewhere deep in the back of my mind.

_Leave Rosalie alone!_

His voice was a little high-pitched, but he sounded exactly like any young child did when they got protective: quiet but firm, with the anger resonating out in little waves. He was debating whether another attack on me was necessary, and I just grinned at him. He was clearly a newborn; his eyes were still red, but wait – they were really red.

I charged at him, zigzagging so that he wouldn't be able to have such an easy target this time, but all he did was back up and stand over Rosalie, who was grinning up at me. _Upset that there's someone stronger than you, Edward?_

I stopped and looked at Carlisle, who had an amused and curious expression on his face. _I wonder if this child has any extra powers? For one so small he is remarkably strong, or could that just be the newborn characteristics? And Rosalie seems to be quite enamored by him._

_This is all going to take me at least a full day to clean up and get back in order, let alone replacing all of the windows, and those chandeliers weren't cheap –_

A large book colliding powerfully with my head suddenly cut off the rest of Esme's train of thought, and I stumbled blindly, the pain actually causing me to squint for a few seconds. In that time he was already hanging around my neck, stabbing me with a sharp stick at my neck, which I saw had bristles on one end. Wait – was he really trying to stab me with a paintbrush? _This worked on the others!_ He screamed. But then came the punches, which were like little bullets of pain coming from a machine gun – only these ones hurt; _a lot_. His tiny hands just kept coming at me, and all I could do was search the floor around me for something to use against him. He had a wild look on his face now: he had the brush in between his mouth that was grinning with a crazy excitement, and his eyes were ablaze with fury, although it was his thoughts about what he wanted to do to me that seriously disturbed me the most.

I found the book he had thrown at me and hit him with all of my force, and he went flying into the air – only to be caught by Rosalie.

"You were wonderful my little Jonny!" she squealed at him, and the disgusting little fiend gave her an affectionate smile in return, soaking in the attention.

"Yes, I agree, a job well done son," agreed Carlisle happily.

"Carlisle!" I shouted at him. That last word hurt.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	7. Meet the Cullens, Part 2

**The Cullen Family meets Jonathan, Part 2.**

**Am I doing too many Point Of View switches?**

_**Please Please Please REVIEW! :D**_

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 6

Esme was at the door right away. I looked over Rosalie's shoulder and saw – _Mommy_? I almost yelled with excitement, but when she came closer I saw that it wasn't her. But she looked so much like her… she even had the same straight brown hair that went down her back.

She had the biggest smile on her face and squealed, only not like a pig, like a little girl I remembered from my school when she saw me. "Carlisle! A child!" She was a blur as she ran to us and she stroked my hair, but I pulled back and hissed. She looked too much like Mommy. All of them kind of had the same faces, but different at the same time. This lady looked just like my Mother though, and I didn't like that. She pulled her hand back and looked sad but I didn't mind.

There were too many weird people here. And I bet they knew Cedric too.

"Oh," she said, and I knew that I hurt her feelings.

"It's okay, Jonny, don't be afraid. These are my parents," Rosalie whispered to me, and I saw the Mommy look-alike smile big again.

"Where did you find him, Rose?" asked Carlisle, and he was back in his big leather chair. He didn't seem angry anymore, and I think that he was the kind of person that didn't like to be angry. Rosalie put me down on the ground and went to go sit down on the couch, but I was sitting next to her before she even got settled. The Esme lady didn't sit next to me, though; she sat in a big stuffed chair.

"I had cleaned up Royce's two bodyguards, and when I came back to clean up him, I found this little handsome-" and she put her arm around me again "-drinking Royce's blood off the floor. He tried to run away, but I found my way to his house. But not before almost running right into Royce's fiancé." She sounded very angry when she said the word "fiancé", but I couldn't see why. "He was waiting for his mother."

"Where has your mother been, Jonathan?"

"I don't know. She said she would come back soon. But she hasn't come back, and it's been seven days." I held up seven fingers, hoping that he would understand better if I did. But he just smiled again and said he was sorry, but that didn't make sense because you're supposed to smile when you're happy, and this was not a happy topic.

"I need to wait for her," I said to him. "Mommy said she would 'come back soon.'"

"Well that's okay, you can stay with us while you wait," he offered, and I thought that would be nice, especially because Rosalie was here.

"Thank you." It was always important to use good manners with strangers. "You have a lot of books Mr. Cullen." He laughed and told me to call him Carlisle. Yes, he was a very nice man-creature-person indeed.

"Do you like to read?" he asked me, and when I nodded he said that I could look at all of his books. He was being polite, but I think it was because Rosalie wasn't all the way off the hook yet and he wanted to talk to her.

(((ROSALIE)))

I watched for a minute while the cute little creature walked slowly around the room, observing Carlisle's extensive collection of books. In all of my spare time that I now had I had never once tried to read anything. I was much to busy plotting and scheming, and picking out a wedding dress that would match my curves perfectly, but now that that was all over with I had to think up some better things to do.

"He's very shy, but he seems to have taken a liking to you, Rose," Esme mused, and I was fairly sure that I detected more than just a hint of disguised jealousy in there. As bad as it is to say, I enjoyed hearing it.

"Carlisle, we have a problem though, and it's much bigger than anything I've done tonight." At first I received an incredulous look back, but it changed to one of curiosity. "When I went to his house, the stench of blood and death was absolutely unbearable. There must have been at least three different people in there."

"Well, he's a newborn with the personality of an eight year-old –"

"Seven," little Jonny corrected from across the room, not bothering to look up from the book he held in his hands.

"Thank you," Carlisle continued, a wry smile crossing his lips. "It's only natural for him to be thirsty –"

"But Carlisle his eyes are red – _dark red_ – not even mine were like that," I interrupted.

"Still, you have never tasted human blood before. Esme's eyes were red when I changed her, and now look at the beautifully topaz gems that she has now," he said affectionately, receiving a smile from Esme. I could tell he was trying to make up for destroying the entire house.

"You're not _completely_ forgiven, my love, but you are off to a good start," she replied demurely.

"Your forgiveness is all I crave, my dear. Now as I was saying, the eyes will change in time. Jonathan," he called, and the little handsome elf reappeared sitting at my side. "This is of the utmost importance. You have been a vampire since when? You fell asleep last Friday, okay. Do you remember exactly what you did to the man in the bank tonight? Good. Now, how many other people have you done that to?"

(((JONATHAN)))

How did he know about the people in my house? Should I tell him? Maybe just about old Mrs. Winston. No one but Mommy and I had ever cared about her anyways. But vampires were supposed to drink blood, so it was a good thing, and I shouldn't be scared.

"Five," I answered proudly.

Wrong answer?

Carlisle didn't say anything. He just stared back at me; he wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy. Even Rose looked scared at me, and her arm wasn't as tight around me anymore. I forgot that I was scared of Esme so I looked at her, but her mouth was hanging open at me also, so I just got madder at her.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly to the floor, because I could tell they were all disappointed at me, and that hurt my insides when people were disappointed at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jonathan, now listen to me, do not be worried, every vampire in existence has done what you have done." He looked kind of angry at Rosalie, but I didn't get to see what she did because it was already gone by the time I looked at her.

"The important thing is that you never do it again." I didn't understand what he meant, because how are we supposed to _eat_? He didn't make any sense. "We still hunt, just not as much as you have been doing, and we never – _never_ – ever hunt humans. We do not kill them, and we most certainly do not drink their blood." I guess I knew why they were all looking at me funny, and that made my insides hurt more. "We drink animal blood, here in the forest. Do you know what the word 'humane' means?" I shook my head because I didn't. "It means because we all used to be humans, we don't kill the kinds of people that we used to be." That made more sense. And I suppose it would be as much fun to chase the animals. They were much faster than humans–

"ROSALIE!"

(((EDWARD)))

There she was, sitting about ten feet away from me by herself on the couch, still in her wedding dress. I had leaped across the distance in a single bound, and had tackled her up and off the sofa before she had even fully turned to face me.

"Do you have _any_ clue where I've been? I have just spent the last four hours searching western New York for you!" I was pissed off. I had wrestled her to the ground, and was kneeling over her now, holding her neck to the floor.

"Well that was stupid of you," she retorted, a gleam in her eye, not even bothering to fight back anymore, "especially because you knew what I was planning to do." She was laughing in her head, a loud, cackling laugh that was making my head hurt. Esme was shouting at me to just stop the fighting now before anything else was broken, but I couldn't help it this time, so I tuned everyone else out.

"And that family in the south end? Were you planning on doing that too? Or was that just on a whim? How could you be such a stupid, cold-hearted, selfish bit-" but I was cut off from finishing by an unbelievable force that rammed into my back, throwing me into one of the bookshelves thirty feet across the room.

I pulled myself out of the literary wreckage and looked around the room for my attacker: my eyes focused on a young boy that was barely even four feet tall, holding a book in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Where did he come from, and why hadn't I heard his thoughts before? I was furious, but even when I was as angry as this I could always at least hear the voice somewhere deep in the back of my mind.

_Leave Rosalie alone!_

His voice was a little high-pitched, but he sounded exactly like any young child did when they got protective: quiet but firm, with the anger resonating out in little waves. He was debating whether another attack on me was necessary, and I just grinned at him. He was clearly a newborn; his eyes were still red, but wait – they were really red.

I charged at him, zigzagging so that he wouldn't be able to have such an easy target this time, but all he did was back up and stand over Rosalie, who was grinning up at me. _Upset that there's someone stronger than you, Edward?_

I stopped and looked at Carlisle, who had an amused and curious expression on his face. _I wonder if this child has any extra powers? For one so small he is remarkably strong, or could that just be the newborn characteristics? And Rosalie seems to be quite enamored by him._

_This is all going to take me at least a full day to clean up and get back in order, let alone replacing all of the windows, and those chandeliers weren't cheap –_

A large book colliding powerfully with my head suddenly cut off the rest of Esme's train of thought, and I stumbled blindly, the pain actually causing me to squint for a few seconds. In that time he was already hanging around my neck, stabbing me with a sharp stick at my neck, which I saw had bristles on one end. Wait – was he really trying to stab me with a paintbrush? _This worked on the others!_ He screamed. But then came the punches, which were like little bullets of pain coming from a machine gun – only these ones hurt; _a lot_. His tiny hands just kept coming at me, and all I could do was search the floor around me for something to use against him. He had a wild look on his face now: he had the brush in between his mouth that was grinning with a crazy excitement, and his eyes were ablaze with fury, although it was his thoughts about what he wanted to do to me that seriously disturbed me the most.

I found the book he had thrown at me and hit him with all of my force, and he went flying into the air – only to be caught by Rosalie.

"You were wonderful my little Jonny!" she squealed at him, and the disgusting little fiend gave her an affectionate smile in return, soaking in the attention.

"Yes, I agree, a job well done son," agreed Carlisle happily.

"Carlisle!" I shouted at him. That last word hurt.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	8. Meet the Cullens, Part 3

**The Cullen Family meets Jonathan, Part 3**

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 7

_Oh my poor child! Edward, are you all right? Please don't be angry, he's just a lost little boy, he doesn't know any better!_ Esme was by my side, trying to help me up, but I stuck my hand out at her; I didn't need her pity. Although her next thought that followed right after made me feel extremely guilty, so I allowed Esme to give me a tight embrace.

I saw Carlisle picking up the book I had thrown, and he laughed loudly, his booming voice resonating all around us. "Dracula," he said, pointing to the title. I couldn't help but smirk either. He turned back to the savage little beast Rosalie was still holding, and his voice turned solemn. "Rule number one: we do not fight other vampires, especially if they are members of our own family, such as Edward. Is that understood?" The imp gave a nod, and Esme cleared her throat. Carlisle gave her a small smile. "Especially if the fighting is to be taking place inside Esme's house."

"Almost there," Esme replied, moderately placated, and although she was thinking that he wasn't even close to being forgiven, I knew she couldn't stay mad at him either. Esme is and always will be a never-ending fountain of love. Although I could also read that she was unsettled by the way the child disliked her. From what I could read in the child's mind it was something about her looking like his mother, but then Carlisle continued. I would investigate this later.

"Number two: we only hunt animals, never humans."

(((JONATHAN)))

_Never_ hunt humans? After tasting them I couldn't imagine anything that could taste better – especially the gardener lady who lived across the street. But I wouldn't be here for a long time, only until Mommy comes back, so I could try animals for a little while. I wonder if Cedric told Mommy not to eat humans either –

Uh oh, they were looking at me funny again. "Yes, I promise." The Edward boy looked mad at me again, and I don't think it was because I had beaten him up this time.

"Three, you are not allowed to leave the forest until I – and only I – say it is okay."

Edward interrupted. "Actually Carlisle, I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to stay here. Just after I had left his house I saw police going in. If they haven't discovered all of the boy's killings by now, they will have very soon.

Carlisle looked disappointed in me, but not angry, which made gave me hope. "I'm sorry. _Again_," I said to his face this time, and when he looked at me with his pretty gold eyes I think he knew that I really was sorry. When I looked at his eyes I felt like I wanted to make him proud, like I needed to not embarrass him again, because that seemed to be all I could do. Edward was smiling again at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well we don't have much choice now, five from the boy, plus the five Rosalie killed –"

"Seven for me, Carlisle," Rosalie she said.

"Rosalie, we will be having quite a talk when we are finished" he said very quietly.

"Esme, my love, it is time for us to go," he declared, and then he hugged her. And they kissed. I wish Rosalie would kiss me. She was the most beautiful lady I have ever met. I gave her a big hug, and said thank you for bringing me here. She said I was very welcome and then she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled big and wished she would do it again. And she did. One more time, please? _Yes_! She kissed me again!

(((ESME)))

"Well it looks like someone's made a friend," I whispered into Carlisle's ear as I watched Rosalie from over my husband's shoulder, secretly wishing that it were I holding the young boy. He would have been about my own son's age by now…

"Esme," he said, taking my face in his hands, "I am truly sorry for the scene I caused earlier, but in all of my three hundred years, never have I been so close to being discovered." I sighed and gave him a small smile in defeat. I knew I could never be angry with him when I looked at his eternally perfect face.

"I know you are, but right now, we must worry about leaving. Speaking of which, what do we do with the child?"

He looked astounded. "We take him with us, of course."

"His mother?"

"I highly doubt that she will return for him. Not to mention think about how many more deaths there would be if we were to leave him here by himself." He had a point.

I noticed Edward, who was sitting in an armchair, either fuming or plotting the destruction of Rosalie. Those two usually seemed to come hand in hand these days anyways. It made me sad to see him like this, and after all of this time being alone for Rosalie to finally find someone in just three months really must have sent him over the edge. That was probably it.

He glanced up at me, nodded silently, and I am pretty sure that I felt my heart stop and break all over again. I sat beside him and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry for you, Edward. It kills me to see you so unhappy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," he replied melancholically. "They say life is unfair, and considering I am saying this as a vampire who has been granted inhuman superpowers and eternal life, I think I can finally say that it is true."

"You will find someone my dear, you will. Just give it some more time. After all," I said as I sat beside him, "you do have all of eternity to do it. Now come, we have much packing to do."

I turned to adorable little boy who was still sitting as if he were attached to Rosalie's side and outstretched my hand in invitation. "Would you like to come help me pack, Jonathan?"

He looked from my hand to my eyes, and back to my hand. Next came the narrowing of his ruby red eyes, and despite that meant he was still trained on human blood they looked adorable with his ruffled sandy brown hair that almost barely reached his shoulders. He could have easily passed as mine and Carlisle's son in an instant…

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen," he replied indifferently.

There was something about him that I could feel inside of me, that told me I had to try again. He really was adorable. "Please, call me Esme." Just say my name and let me hear it come from those angelic lips –

"No thank you," he said much more curtly this time.

"Jonathan, why don't you go along with Esme? I would like to talk to Rosalie alone for a few minutes." Thank you Carlisle.

But still, he remained sitting. He looked at Rose, as if waiting for her approval, and only when she nodded did he move from her side. He got off the couch, walked right by my outstretched hand as if it carried the plague, not even bothering to show he acknowledged my appearance, and continued right out the door.

Carlisle saw the pained look on my face and smiled encouragingly. 'Give it time,' he pleaded.

I saw his face turn hard as he looked back at Rosalie though, so I made sure to close the doors as I left – but it wasn't like there was anything left to break.

I closed the last door and saw Jonathan, curled up into a ball; his eyes closed as he sat with his little chin on his little hands. "Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"No thank you," was all I got, and he didn't even bother to open his eyes. I couldn't give up though. As I thought about newborns it occurred to me that he was probably thirsty, especially after his little brawl with Edward. _I'll have to check back up on Edward_, I thought to myself.

"Are you perhaps thirsty?"

His eyes shot open before I had even finished the word. I saw a glint in his eyes. _All you have to do is give them what they want, Esme. You already have two children; you should know this by now_.

"Yes. I am thirsty."

The look in his eyes was left in the dust compared to the one he made when I opened the refrigerator door.

Besides having a fully stocked kitchen, we never kept food – or blood for that matter – in the house, because we did not need to eat and Carlisle said it was inhumane to keep reminders that we had taken animal life inside the house. However I had heard women in Rochester talking about a new invention called ice cubes. I had the craziest urge to try making them, and seeing as how the kitchen was never used – something that proper human mothers used all the time – I had decided to give it a try.

"Would you like to be the first to try my ice cubes?"

"Yes please." I handed him one of the frozen dark red cubes, drawing out the motion for a few extra seconds so that I could feel his hands, which were the perfect marble texture that I had always imagined them to be, and his hair was unremarkably similar to, to –

"May I please have another, m'am?" He had already finished the first one, although I wasn't really sure how long it took to eat them anyways. I gave him a slightly critical look, waiting to hear the words I wanted so desperately to hear. "Esme," he conceded rather ungracefully considering it was just a name after a few short moments.

(((EDWARD)))

_She is NOT my Mother! Who does she think she is? Those cubes are good though, very, very good. I need more…_

The little imp's thoughts were horribly irritating. They actually had a feeling to them, like poison seeping into my mind as I became more acquainted with his thoughts. They were horribly primal and nothing more than how to drink blood and become…friendlier with Rosalie. I had no idea a seven year-old could think such vivid thoughts about murder either. And kissing my sister? She was adopted true, and we were _NOTHING_ alike, but still. What I hated most and would not stand for though was his mistreatment of Esme.

Especially considering how she was feeling; how badly she was wishing he would accept her.

"Esme, is there anything I could do for you?"

She smiled, pleased that my face seemed happier than before. "Why thank you, Edward, let me show you what I want done with the couches," and she led me into the living room. We heard the refrigerator door slam and a 'woosh' in the other room. As we returned to the kitchen Esme opened the door to reveal an empty fridge. _Excellent, y__ou're making progress, Esme. You__ just have to give them what you want_.

I knew I was going to hate this Jonathan.

**_Please Please Please REVIEW! :D_**


	9. Sullen Cullen

**Edward's a sullen Cullen today.**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****REVIEW**** :D**_

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 8

After two full days of hard work we had successfully managed to return the house back to its normal state, package up all of our belongings, and manage to avoid suspicion. Carlisle had gone to work the morning after the…incidents and wasn't even suspected, which I was sure he wouldn't be, but he told me that a small group of people had been accused. However before they discovered that that person was innocent we would need to leave.

The little demon from south Rochester had managed to go two whole days without causing any more trouble. Well, not by the rest of the family's standards.

That first day he came he spent literally the _entire_ day hanging around, on, or off of Rosalie, who enjoyed the attention just as much as he did. Most of her thoughts consisted of how similar he seemed to her brother, or how he was such a young child, and she had always wanted one of those. I didn't even bother pointing out to her that he was _seven_, or that he would never grow beyond that, because it didn't seem to be just Rosalie who was enthralled by him.

Carlisle, who had taken the afternoon off, came home to help Esme with the replacing of windowpanes, but instead ended up going off into the woods with Jonathan and Rosalie, while I was left to replace all of the windows on the third and fourth floors by myself.

I didn't mind the fact that I was working alone, but knowing that Rosalie was once again getting out of not only helping, but the fact that she had murdered seven men really made my blood…okay I will say boil. My experience as a newborn had been much different. Carlisle was horribly strict, and while he told me many times how it hurt him to treat me this way, I was able to understand because an untrained newborn vampire would simply be chaos, especially living two blocks away from a hospital that was dealing with an influenza epidemic that was killing off so many.

I shuddered simply thinking about how I wanted death to come and take me away, lying in that hospital bed. There was so much pain, and I felt like I was close to the end. Carlisle said if he hadn't of come when he did I could have died within the hour. Haha, I had been praying so hard for death, and then it came, but in a completely different way than I had ever dreamed of.

I was still chuckling to myself at the irony of it all when I heard Esme walking in to inspect my work.

_Oh dear, he's still upset, my poor Edward_…

"Hello Esme," I said, trying to escape her pity-filled thoughts.

"You've done an incredible job Edward," she said, with a pat on the shoulder. _I just hope that this won't go on for too much longer_ –

"Is there anything else that I can do for you Esme?"

"No, you have done more than enough my dear," she said with a grateful smile, "but would you mind going and fetching Carlisle and little Jon- the other two for me?" I noticed she didn't finish his name. _I wish that you wouldn't hate him the way you do Edward, he's just a lost little boy that needs our support._ Esme saw how I was nodding my head, but not agreeing with her thoughts. "He's been abandoned by his own _mother_ Edward," and I saw her lip start to quiver and I sighed. No matter who it was, Esme could and would feel so strongly for them. I knew then that Esme wasn't choosing him as a favorite, she was simply trying to be what she had been denied of all those years ago: a mother.

"You are an excellent mother, Esme," I encouraged, and gave her a hug that I didn't need to force as much as I thought I would. "Please don't think it is you that the demonic little – Jonathan, sorry – hates. He doesn't hate you, he's just upset by how similar you look to his own mother."

First she only looked more upset, but then my reassuring words finally began to sink in. "Really? I look, I look like her?" Esme was already back to her old self, and I could tell because her worrisome thoughts had turned back to packing up the house. _I hope that we don't have to go too far out of state, because there's not much china left, but the all that's left is my mother's terribly fragile set and I can't have it break I need to pack it carefully…_

It didn't take me long to find Carlisle; his thoughts were the loudest.

_Unbelievable! That's nineteen boulders! How is this little one able to carry all of them in his little arms? Edward could only carry fifteen, but I suppose it's because Jonathan has more focus, especially with Rosalie here to keep him going –_

Okay, I've had enough. He's strong, so what? He's a newborn for God's sake! Why is Carlisle acting like he's never seen a newly changed vampire before?

But then it hit me: the cute factor. It wasn't the fact that he had the usual superpowers of a newborn vampire; it was that everything he did seemed interesting and cute because he is a seven year-old. I smiled at my logic, but then quickly wiped it away, realizing that he would be forever seven. This could go on – _would_ go on – for all of eternity.

Fuc-

_And he's such a modest little boy; he really has a lot of character for someone his age._

God, Carlisle I swear if you could actually hear his thoughts!

_He's still smiling at me! I hope he's forgotten about what I did last night. I like it that he's smiling at me, but I wish he would tell me why._

"Jonathan, you are an incredible young boy who ceases to amaze me, do you know that?" came Carlisle's voice from a short distance away. Coincidence I decided.

_I'm thirsty. I wish that Rosalie would take me home now to eat more of those cubes._

I had to move closer now to see if what I thought was about to happen actually would.

"Carlisle, Jonny's done enough today, let's take him back home now."

_But first I want another kiss._

Then I heard it, the undisputable sound of lips on a cheek. How the hell was he able to do that? His power has to have something to do with people's thoughts, like mine.

Before I could be discovered for my eavesdropping I silently raced back to the house. Esme must have been packing upstairs, because she didn't notice my arrival. I quickly ran to the kitchen, and checked the refrigerator to find an entirely new batch of the bloody ice cubes. I wasn't hungry at all, but I quickly shoved them all into my mouth, cleaning out the fridge in three seconds flat.

"Esme!" I heard the high-pitched voice yell from the front hallway.

"Yes, my dear?" answered Esme's voice, which she was barely keeping under control after hearing her name called from the newcomer.

"May I have some more ice cubes please?"

"Of course, you polite little boy. I made fresh ones just a little while ago."

Without another word I heard a '_whoosh_' and the thirsty little gremlin was already at the fridge, mouth wide open in horror as he looked at the empty inside. He whipped his head around to me and glared. I naturally couldn't help but smile and suppress the laughter that I wanted to roar right into his face, but I had more tactfulness than that.

_You ate my ice cubes!_ Jonathan didn't have any tact though, and as he glared at me I had the sudden urge to pick up one of the butcher knives that were lying on the counter. _Now swing!_ He cried. As I swung the knife, I realized that it was headed right for my own wrist! I looked down and immediately lost the sickening feeling I had acquired in my mind. _Harder, swing harder!_ But this time I closed my eyes and nothing happened.

Amidst the many cries of frustration and swearing that I never would have expected to hear from a seven year-old I heard him questioning why his command didn't work the second time. His frustration caused me to let out a laugh, but within a second he was across the kitchen with his hands around my neck, not even needing to take an extra step; it was as if he had lunged the twenty-or-so feet and flown across the room.

I flew backwards into the row of pots and pans that had been hanging behind me, causing numerous loud bangings and clatterings, which attracted the attention of the rest of the family.

"Jonathan no!" cried Esme, and she raced forward in an attempt to pull him off, but he was much too strong for her.

I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye, leaning casually in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Rosalie _do_ something!" yelled Esme, and I saw the look of dissatisfaction and annoyance on her face as she reluctantly came forward to soothe the imp that was trying to deny a vampire that didn't need to breathe of oxygen. My smile only became larger as I stared into his little eyes that were so filled with hate.

"Jonny, it's okay, it's okay," she cooed into his ear as she managed to clamp his head still in between her slender hands. "What did the bad Edward do _this_ time?" she asked, her sympathy sounding completely genuine.

"He – ate – my – bloody cubes!" he said through clenched teeth, his attitude clearly reflecting his age.

'_Smack!_' came Rosalie's response, her hand not even leaving a mark on my cheek. "Edward, stealing from a little boy, shame on you!"

"I didn't know they were his!" I protested, but even Esme didn't jump at the opportunity to defend me this time.

I finally noticed Carlisle, who had been strangely quiet throughout the entire ordeal, and yelled out for help. He looked at Jonathan though.

_Please don't be disappointed again, and please don't yell at me; I don't like it when you yell Carlisle._

"Edward, relax; he was only trying to strangle you, which couldn't kill you even if he wanted to, but I know he wasn't trying to do that. Vampires don't have to breathe," he explained to Jonathan's shocked face, but that only set off about a dozen more ways of killing me in his head, some involving the butcher knife that was within his reach. I quickly stood up, knocking the beast over in the process and replaced the knife, which probably wouldn't have even come close to cutting my skin – unless he told me how hard to swing, but I didn't want to about that at the moment. Right now I had to figure out how he was managing to control my family.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****REVIEW**** :D**** I really want to know what you think! I live off of criticisms and opinions so please please tell me!**_

_**Also if you haven't already check out my Werewolf of the North story, it's about a boy who has TWO imprints!**_

**Thanks,**

**nomad**


	10. Tag Along for Awhile

**TODAY IS BREAKING DAWN DAY!!**

**Jonathan decides to join the family, but he has a condition or two.**

**This is the end of Part 1.**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 9

"Jonathan!" I called down the stairs.

"Yes?" his naturally mischievous voice asked as he instantly appeared at my side. I was enjoying his eagerness to please me. After two days of staying with us he had come to grow rather fond of myself, and of course Rosalie.

"Come sit with me, I would like to talk with you for a little while," I asked as I closed my study doors behind us. I could hear the rest of the family already standing on the other side of the doors, listening intently. Jonathan luckily hadn't.

"Have you been enjoying your stay with us?" I asked casually, trying not to make too much eye contact. After two days of observation Edward was almost certain that was how he was using his special skill. When he first told me about it I didn't believe him – although I should have considering Edward could read minds – but as I watched this little boy interact with Esme and Rosalie it became clear that he _was_ getting whatever he wanted.

"Yes Carlisle, I have. Your family is very nice," he added without hesitation.

"Good, I'm pleased. Now I was wondering…" I trailed off, wondering why he suddenly snapped his head forward to stare at me.

"I need to wait for her Carlisle. I _need_ to wait for her. She promised to come back," there was no secret magic in his ruby eyes this time, only pleading. We had made much progress, and they were already a dull red, losing some of their original luster already. This boy could do wonders for our family. He could be the missing link for Rose, and maybe eventually he could look up to Edward, be the brother he never had.

"Jonathan, staying with us would only be temporary. It wouldn't be forever, simply until your mother comes back. We could leave notes for her, telling her exactly where we went." I hope he can't also read minds. "And you are still so young – too young – to be left on your own. We would like to take care of you Jonathan. All of us."

He looked doubtful at my words. "Not everyone."

"What do you mean 'not everyone?'"

He looked sheepishly at me. "Can you keep a secret?" Son, if only you understood what I meant by mind reading.

Could I keep a secret? "Yes." Could I keep everyone else from hearing it in the next thirty seconds? No.

"I don't think Edward wants me to stay."

(((ROSALIE)))

It wasn't until our hands collided that I realized I wasn't the only one smacking the back of Edward's head. Granted, mine was much harder, and I didn't lovingly stroke his hair afterwards, but I think we were both trying to stop the snort that he had let out.

'What? Am I that obvious?' he mouthed.

I wanted to scream at how completely oblivious he was, at how this was a small child that was not on the same intellectual level as us, how he shouldn't be treating such a young boy who was frightened enough so rudely and meanly, and lastly how he should know all of this because he could hear thoughts; but I couldn't, because Carlisle told us to be silent as the grave - one of our favorite expressions - before he closed the doors, and considering the shaky ground I was already on I didn't plan on being the one who broke the rules first.

Esme gave him a reproachful look, clearly disappointed with his attitude, and by the way Edward was twitching I assumed she was giving him more than just a talking to in her head.

I smiled to myself, but I got rid of it the second Esme glared at me, and I was thankful at that moment that I couldn't read her mind.

I heard Carlisle's voice continue through the thick oak door and all of us resumed listening.

"And why do you think this?" he asked nonchalantly enough, but we all knew how curious he was.

"I can tell when I look at him. He doesn't think the way regular people do. He's…different."

Edward froze, boring his eyes into the thick door, and he looked so focused that I thought he might've actually been able to see straight through it. We hadn't mentioned anything about Edward's special ability yet, so it came as a surprise to all of us that Jonathan could tell something was off about him besides the snotty, pompous, all-knowing jerk that he always was –

"Edward isn't used to having other people in the house besides the three of us. But he has told me that he's always wanted a younger brother. If only for a little while," he hastily added. Edward's look turned murderous.

"Really?" came the small and unsure voice.

"Of course – we'd all love to have you with us. Especially Rose…" he added, and I knew that was for my benefit more than Jonathan's. I bet he was smiling right now. He was a cute boy, and I could tell he was infatuated by me, which was naturally to be expected.

Edward turned and gave me an odd look, but I ignored him as usual. What a selfish boy he is not wanting to allow another vampire into our family. He knows how badly Esme wants children, and this one actually _is_ a child.

(((ESME)))

My heart went out to that little boy. He must be so scared, so frightened by all that has happened to him in the past week. Carlisle knew how badly I had always wanted a large family, and whether or not his mother ever came back I would take excellent care of him regardless. What a poor excuse for a mother she must be, abandoning her child after he turns into a vampire! How reckless. What this boy needed was a family, and I would do everything I could to give that to him.

"So is it settled then? Will you come with us? It would mean the world to us if you did. Especially to Esme." There was no doubt in my mind that Carlisle was the most wonderful husband a woman could ever be blessed to have. He always knew the right words to say and the right time to use them. And now he was finally forgiven for destroying my house.

(((JONATHAN)))

It was very nice of Carlisle to want me to stay with him and his family. But I didn't want him to think it would be forever, because it wouldn't be. And I still didn't think that Edward wanted a younger brother. He was always staring and looking at me funny, and he didn't talk a lot, even with the others.

"Yes, I think I would like to go with you." I thought I heard a noise from behind the door but it stopped.

"Excellent Jonathan, let's call the others –"

"Wait." I needed to ask one more question. Carlisle looked confused at me, and I think sad too, but not much. "Can you make sure only my mother can find me?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked me, and he sat back down and stared at me. I wished he wouldn't stare at me so much, and he looked away. "Is there someone else who might be looking for you?"

Carlisle was a very smart man. He didn't sound like most adults when they guessed the right answer; usually they made you feel stupid because they acted smarter than you, but he didn't. He made me feel like I could tell him my secrets and he would understand - not get angry - and I liked that.

"Yes; there was a vampire man with my mother. He made her get sick, and then she turned into a vampire." The words felt good to say, because they didn't feel so deep inside of me anymore, and it made my stomach feel better.

"What happened after that?" he asked me, but he made it sound like I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to, even though I did, and he knew that.

"She stayed in her room for three days, and when she came out, she looked different, and then I tried to get away, but he threw me into the wall, and then Mommy picked me up and bit my neck, and it hurt so bad, and I wanted her to stop the pain that made all of my skin burn so badly, but she just sat and looked at me. Then he came back and put Mrs. Winston on the floor, and then he took Mommy away. Cedric said she didn't need me because he was all she needed, and then they left, but she came back and told me to wait for her."

"We will protect you, Jonathan, don't worry about that part. Do you know how old I am?" he asked me, and I shook my head because I didn't. He waited and I think he wanted me to guess, so I said twenty.

He chuckled and said something about how many times he's heard that before. I was sure this time I heard a noise behind the door. "I am almost three hundred years old Jonathan," and he laughed even louder when I dropped my mouth open. "There's not much I haven't dealt with before, and there is certainly not much that can scare me." When he said that I didn't doubt him.

"Now Jonathan, would you mind waiting outside for a few moments please? I need to talk with the rest of our family."

He said the "rest of _our_ family". I left the ancient model-looking-vampire-man with a big white grin sitting on the couch beside me, but before I could even put my hand on the doorknob there were two tall bodies scooping me up for a hug that I think might've killed a regular human. Either that or their long and beautiful hair might've made a human choke to death from no air because it smelled so delicious. I didn't even push Esme away, because Carlisle had told me how excited she was, and if it had been my Mother I wouldn't want someone else to treat her like that. But she still looked too much like her –

And then I felt a pat on the back, but it wasn't from Carlisle; it was from the other boy who had been ignoring me ever since I tried to make him hurt himself. He never looked at me either, which made me feel even weirder. But this time Edward gave me a funny-looking smile that was crooked on his face, and then he looked away and went to sit next to Carlisle.

**So PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK about the first part in the Cullen Chronicles...AKA REVIEW pour moi mes amis! Now the Cullens get to have their southern experience, and meet Emmett! HOORAY :D**


	11. The Deal

Okay, so here's the deal:

I'm sorry for not updating at all this month.

Over the past 30 days I have had 3 family members get diagnosed with cancer,

Moved across the state,

Been sent to a boarding school,

And lost most of my faith in the Twilight Series due to the abomination that was Breaking Dawn. I am not getting into an argument with anybody – that's my opinion, and Stephenie has done much better than the latest installment, hands down. If I wanted to read fan fictions, I would – hey wait, I already do read fan fictions! HERE!

Also, I need reviews. I have more chapters written, but what's the point if you don't get feedback? All you need to do is click that tiny little button.

Nothing more will be added – to either story – until I see some reviews please. I love to write and am enjoying the whole process (and so far nobody has said anything negative), but 7 reviews for 10 chapters just isn't worth it for me. I really want to share how I envision Rose meeting Emmett, but right now it doesn't appear to be worth it.

Thanks,

nomad of the north


	12. Southern Charm

**Can Rose handle the southerners?**

Please review pour moi :)

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Part 2, Chapter 1

((Appalachia, Virginia - 1935))

We had been here for four months and already I loathed it. Firstly, it was nowhere near to being as civilized as Rochester was, and everybody – and I do mean _everybody_ – spoke with the worst accent I had ever heard! It was a slow, pathetic drawl that just went on and on and on. Esme thought it was "charming". Clearly she had no idea what the real definition of "charming" was.

However the good part was that I was making even more progress with my blood thirst. I was still months – even years possibly (just to be on the safe side) – from being around humans in day-to-day life, but apparently hospitality is something that is very popular in the south. Considering how small the actual town was, I think we've had everyone welcome, introduce, or visit us at some point.

This particular day was extremely sunny – which only worsened my mood considering I wasn't allowed out yet. I had been listening to Edward write another symphony when I heard footsteps on the front stairs and then three knocks on our front door. I rushed to the hallway and opened the door, relishing in the fact that Carlisle had begun to allow me to answer the front door unaccompanied by anyone else in the family, to see the most beautiful young man, around his early twenties I would guess.

"Good morning m'am," came his clear, crisp voice. He was tall, and extremely well built, but his hair was ruffled and mangled and his clothes were ripped and torn in places and his skin was the most beautifully tanned tone I had ever seen. He must have been doing some kind of manual labor not too long ago because he had dirt all over his pants and I could smell his scent through his sweat. He smelled _good_.

"Good morning, sir, what can I do for you?" I asked back, not even bothering to keep the flirtatious tones out of my voice.

His eyes widened as he took in my entire body, but he seemed to not be as crass as the other boys, and respectfully shut his open mouth and waited to regain control of his motor skills before speaking. I was hurt that he was able to keep his focus so well and I pouted when he was able to return his eyes to my face so quickly.

"I was just stopping by to introduce myself. My name is Roy-" _RAPIST_ I screamed in my head "-Rogers." I'm the new gardener your…mother hired." He must have met Esme already because he seemed doubtful when he said the word _mother_, and he was right. The gorgeous man leaned in to shake my hand, and unlike any other human I have ever met, his grip tightened when our skin connected. "Are you cold? In this weather?" he asked jokingly, and his laugh felt good as it rang through my ears. The scent of his breath was delicious, and I had to stop myself from leaning in closer. Well, maybe I could get just a little bit closer, perhaps just to taste his skin which I bet tasted extraordinary, and then a small little poke and jab from my fangs, and why not just taste a little bit of the blood that pumped through his veins under that luscious skin? Yes, I think I shall –

"Good afternoon, Roy, was it?" DAMN IT EDWARD! I felt the iron-like grip of his long fingers practically crush my shoulders as he held me in place from behind. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my sister, Rosalie." Roy reached for Edward's hand, which put his forearm in the perfect position for a quick little bite – "Jonathan!" Edward called in a soft voice, "come and meet the gardener!" _I HATE YOU EDWARD! I HATE YOU!_

"Hello mister, I'm Jonathan" came Jonathan's curious little voice, not really interested in yet another visitor but more interested in why Edward was keeping me rooted to the spot; the human didn't notice the slightest creak coming from me being pressed into the floorboards, but he did.

"Are you another child of Esme's?" He asked, taking a step back to look at all of us, and I tried to reach out to pull him back but the ever-ready Edward stopped the motion before it could even become noticeable.

"No, Jonathan is Rose's son." _WHAT_?

"Yeah…" said Jonathan with a devious smile as he looked from Edward to myself to Edward to myself…and back to Roy. "She's my mommy!" and he gave me a tight hug around the waist.

"Oh, that's, that's…nice," he replied, a little confused, probably wondering how someone so young but so beautiful and graceful with just the right length of faultless blonde hair that accented her heart-shaped face could ever have a son. But Jonathan was small, still very young, and _so_ adorable, making him my son really wouldn't be too difficult or hard to convince people of – _STOP_ _Jonathan_!

"Why don't I take you out to the back, Esme should be around there plotting out land for the statue garden. Jonathan has something to show you in the conservatory, Rosalie." Edward only smiled back playfully as I gave him the most murderous glare I could muster. I wish I were able to inflict pain through my thoughts Edward, because right now you would be dead from the amount of concentrating I am doing. _He was such a good-looking young man Edward! And I doubt anyone would miss him! Just one little bite, please!_ All Edward did was shake his head no, the smile still there, while Jonathan half led half pulled me down a hallway and out of sight.

"C'mon Rosalie, I really _do_ have something to show you…" he whispered as he continued to tug me towards the conservatory that Esme had transformed into an artist's studio of sorts. Edward had been so jealous at all of the attention Jonathan had received when we moved here, and rethinking about that made me feel a little calmer. Esme was constantly checking on the small boy and making sure he was comfortable; did he have enough clothes, was he enjoying the books on famous painters she had bought him, was he happy being with the Cullen family?

I couldn't describe it, but my senses became even more attuned to his scent, and I heard his workman's boots clack softly against the tile as he walked through the house to the backyard gardens. I didn't even notice that it was now me pulling Jonathan back the way we had come. "Rose!" he whispered, trying to fight back against the unstoppable lust that was giving me the strength to pull a two-old resisting vampire. I had only hunted five days ago, yet my throat felt as if it had been thirsty for years. I started walking faster, and turned around to see where Jonathan had went and why he had released me, only to be knocked to the ground with the annoyed-looking boy sitting on my stomach.

(((JONATHAN)))

I had spent four weeks trying to do my best job painting something beautiful for Rosalie. Esme had bought me lots of books to read and look through, but I didn't know what to do with them, because I couldn't even copy them. But then I saw Esme planting this really pretty red flower one day and right there I knew that was what I would paint for Rosalie. And _now_, after all that time of making her sad because I couldn't play with her, she was deciding that right _now_ was the time to ignore me. I bet it's because of that gardener man. I don't even know why he's so special. His blood smelled bad. And he smelled like dirt. And sweat. And his ears were too small. I don't know why Rose doesn't have that look on her face when she looks at me. I am "genetically perfect" as Carlisle says. I don't understand the _genetically_ part but I do like hearing that I am perfect. Another reason I'm better than that stupid Roy.

"Carlisle's going to be really mad if you drink the gardener man. And Esme too." Lately Esme had been so nice to me that I felt I should respect her more – something that I noticed made Edward not ignore me as much – and if there was one thing that Esme didn't like, it was messing around with her garden. And I think that includes the people building it. Rosalie didn't say anything back. "Rosalie!" I whispered a little louder. "_Mommy!_" That caught her attention. "Rose, I'm thirsty and I have something to show you." I tried to whine, and I tried to make her want to come with me in my head, but it wasn't working.

"Oh so now you're thirsty?" she asked me in a voice that told me she was annoyed with me.

"Yes."

"Fine," and she smiled really big. "Let's go hunting," but I'm pretty sure she just said that to get me off of her because right after she jumped up and started running at vampire speed – something Carlisle says is not allowed when there are humans in the house – back down the hallway. Away from my art room. Away from my painting. Away from me, and towards the dirty ugly man that smelled bad.

**Yay, confrontation approaching!**

**Next chapter will be here soon:)**


	13. Taking Sides, Part 1

**Taking sides sucks, Part 1 of 2**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Part 2, Chapter 2

_EDWARD! I DID SOMETHING WRONG! At least I think I did something wrong, but Rosalie is running to the backyard and I can't even catch her and she said we were going to go hunting but I don't want to hunt the gardener man he's gross and hunting in Esme's garden is bad so I think I DID SOMETHING WRONG! PLEASE DON'T TELL CARLISLE!_

I knew that Edward would hear me, but I wasn't sure if he would be able to stop Rose in time. Or if he would take me seriously. That was what scared me most.

_Please stop her, please stop her, please don't let me get in trouble…_ I was already at the back window. I wasn't allowed to go outside because it was sunny, and we had visitors. I tried to see as far as I could, but I couldn't see anybody! Not even Esme! What happened? Where did they go? Will Carlisle yell like that first night and throw me out? Will he hurt me? I need to find them! I know I'm not supposed to go outside, but what if Rose is drinking him right now, and Esme can't stop her, and Edward is upstairs writing more music because he doesn't believe me? _WHERE ARE THEY?_

I had to make a decision. I could go outside and rescue the gardener man – and that was the decision I made, because I didn't have time to think of any other ones, so that's what I did, and I ran all the way to the other end of the fields and gardens and back across and back again across everything that made our back yard, and I couldn't see anybody. Or hear anybody? I could always here _someone_. I started to climb the tree that was giving me shade – and keeping my skin from sparkling – but I was pulled down off the tree just as I was halfway to the first branch, which was up really high. I closed my eyes and waited for the loud noise that would be me getting yelled at, but it didn't come.

As I opened my eyes, I saw _Edward_, holding me in his arms. In the next half a second we were back in the dining room.

"Edward!" I whispered loud, but not too loud, and I gave him a hug – but then I realized that if he wasn't with me, then - ROSE! "Where is she? I'm sorry Edward I'm sorry! I didn't know – I didn't think, and…I'm sorry!"

He didn't smile, and he didn't say it was okay, and he didn't say he forgave me, and he didn't say anything. He just frowned at me. And I tried to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me go. He just kept staring and frowning at me, and his forehead had lots of wrinkles, and I wanted to fix them, but that might've made him angrier.

"What were you doing outside?" came his voice, very quiet, and very angry.

"I was trying to find Rose because I tried to show her my painting but she didn't want to go look at it she just wanted the man and she threw me Edward! She _threw_ _me_!" I wanted to cry, but Edward wasn't the person you cried in front of. He was mean. And angry right now too, so that wouldn't be good either.

"Why were you trying to climb that tree?" Still angry.

"Because nobody was _anywhere_, so I wanted to look from the top of the tree to find everybody. Where is Esme? Is she upset? Is she mad at me?

(((EDWARD)))

_Does she want me anymore?_

Why was it always his thoughts about Esme that made me feel sorry for him? Here I was, standing in the dining room, cradling a nine year-old boy in my arms, doing nothing but help to further his crazy worrisome thoughts about Rose, who was at this moment being held against a wall in the cellar by Carlisle.

"Esme is fine, and so is Carlisle, and so is Rosalie, and –"

"– the gardener man?"

"Let me finish." This child was always so impatient. He really needed someone to keep an eye on him constantly. "Yes, the 'gardener man' who is named Roy, is fine. He left a minute ago."

"Why didn't I hear him leave?"

"Because you were too busy thinking about a thousand different thoughts in your head to pay attention to anything around you." This child was so _incompetent_ it truly amazed me; first killing 5 people in one week as a newborn, using his power to basically control the minds of my family whenever he pleased, and now, after a year and a half of being told not to, he's already going outside during the day? Into the sunlight? With a human on the property? Honestly, I would've been seriously punished if it had been me – and that was what I was hoping Carlisle would do to him now.

The situation to an onlooker might've looked nice, like two family members were "bonding", and as Carlisle and Esme appeared in the archway, looking at my smiling face as I imagined Jonathan's punishment as I held the imp up in the air and literally tried to shake some sense into him, that is exactly what they thought.

_Oh my lord! Look at them! I knew this day would come, I just knew it!_

_It's about time Edward came around to see what the rest of us see. I'm just glad it's taken less time than it did with Rosalie…_

Jonathan finally turned his head and looked behind him, and the scared look on his face turned to one of sheer terror. _They're going to hurt me!_ The little heathen wriggled out of my grasp – kicked his way out would be more appropriate – and ran to Esme. A big smile flashed across her delicate face as her mind went back to that first day when Jonathan had run right past her. The feelings that she was remembering were so different then the ones she had now – but then they all changed and disappeared. Instead of running into her open arms, Jonathan collapsed in front of her on the floor, heaving dry sobs into the hem of her dress.

He disgusted me. I knew how this would turn out: I would look like the mean and cruel middle-aged man trying to antagonize the young, misguided, unknowing child. Again. It had happened thirty-eight times already, why wouldn't it happen now?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Esme, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't _mean_ to, I'm sorry…" and then his pathetic mumblings continued off and even out of the vampire's hearing range. His thoughts seemed genuine enough, but if there was anything that I had learned from Jonathan's many false tantrums and episodes, it was that this brat could never be trusted, no matter how much his lip quivered, no matter how badly he apparently felt after yet another mistake, and _especially_ no matter how deep he looked into your eyes.

(((ESME)))

No matter what this small boy could have done, it didn't matter. I had forgiven him already, even before he had fallen to the floor. Even before he had looked into my eyes, begging me to not hurt him. He may have been just as strong as the rest of us – possibly stronger – but he still only had nine years of life. And after dealing with Edward's decade of vigilante justice during the 20s, and what Rosalie did back in Rochester, surely there was nothing he could have done to compare at such a young age.

"…I'm, sorry Esme, I didn't think it would matter, and I couldn't hear anybody, and I didn't know where you were…"

My heart swelled with happiness at that last remark, but I didn't let Jonathan see my smile – the one I had been saving since that night back in 1933, because judging from Edward's face I could tell that something serious did happen.

_What did he do?_ I thought, waiting expectantly for Edward's response.

"Jonathan went outside."

"_That's it?_ Edward, you've gotten him all upset over going 'outside?' Shame on you!" I lifted the small ball on the ground that was clutching at my dress for what appeared to be dear life, and rocked him back and forth in my arms, quieting him.

"Esme! He was _running_ around, and not in the shade either! He was shining everywhere! If you hadn't gone to the front with that man twenty seconds earlier we would have been discovered! _Again_! He was about to yell out your name if I had let him continue causing such a ruckus!"

"NO!" came the booming high-pitched voice of Jonathan! "I wasn't _trying_ to cause trouble! Rose got away! I couldn't find her in the house, and nobody was outside, and I didn't want her to drink him!" He whipped his head back to face me. "_You_ said nobody's allowed to hurt the gardens, or the people in them!" He was breathing heavily now, and I wasn't at all sure why. I held my finger over his lips, and motioned for him to calm himself. Meanwhile, my head was spinning with all of his newfound loyalty. It felt so good to finally see him acting like this, but at the same time, it meant Edward still wasn't budging; they were still enemies.

_Please Review, Emmett is coming soon!_


	14. Taking Sides, Part 2

**Less conflict, more solution, Part 2**

**Originally going to be included with the last chapter, but I split it up because it would've been over 3,500 words...**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 3

This shouldn't have been such a hard or complicated situation. I honestly did not feel that by going outside Jonathan did any harm; he had panicked, and the more I thought about it made perfect sense. I probably would have done the same thing – if I were a few hundred years younger perhaps. But this wasn't really what the conflict was about.

_Edward, I am not going to choose sides._

But as I stared at him across the dining room table I had brought over from Germany back in the 1800s I realized how it must have looked: Esme, myself, and Jonathan in her arms, standing across from Edward, all alone on the other side of the room. He was my first son – my first born, and yet after all of this time…

_Edward, no one is replacing you. You need to stop feeling so insecure all of the time. It's unhealthy, melodramatic, and needs to stop. _Now_. I let it happen with Rosalie, but this is tiring, and very taxing on Esme. He's more than half your age. Learn to live with him._

My eldest son's face went through a wide range of expressions: first he annoyed, but that quickly turned to outrage, and then it was simply fury.

_Good. Now I want you to apologize to him._

"_I_. Have done. _Nothing._ Wrong!" he protested, his voice filled with hate.

"You did the right thing stopping Jonathan from doing something possibly dangerous that could have removed our cover, but I have had enough of the feud between the two of you. Edward, you have a quarter of a century more experience than this boy. I don't care what you both look like, start acting appropriately, or there will be consequences."

I turned to look at Jonathan, who was grinning, possibly thinking he was off the hook; not a chance. Why do children constantly relish in the faults and pain of others? I cannot for the life of me – a very long life indeed – understand it. He reminds me of Aro, slightly.

"And as for you, young man, you are just as much at fault. You were right to assume responsibility for your actions, but I told you specifically to _never_ go outside. The circumstances are the same in this case, but –" and I turned to look at Edward "– you were acting with the well-being of a human in mind, and for that, you shall not be punished." Part of being father – and no matter how unrelated we were, that's what I was, and that's what they had accepted when they joined my family – was being fair.

"A-A-Are you going to send me away?" came the small voice.

"No, of course not." He is such an adorably bright young child; I could never. "But you are not to leave the house again. For _any reason_, or at any time of day."

"Carlisle, that sounds a little harsh. He was simply trying to protect Roy." I sighed. My darling Esme always found an excuse to undermine my authority when I was dealing punishments.

"It doesn't matter my love, he needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions." I thought I saw Edward grinning triumphantly, but when I checked again it was gone. Was that glinting in his eye proof of it? I couldn't be sure. "I want an apology out of each of you, and then Jonathan is going to finally reveal his painting to the family."

The little boy's mood brightened considerably, and that pleased Esme, although I bet she would have been completely comfortable to continue rocking the boy regardless. As he got down from her arms, he walked around the long table slowly, accentuating each step with a deep sucking in of air.

_Edward, are you going to be shown up in manners and initiative by a nine year-old?_ I asked him politely, and he glared back at me, continuing to stand still. He only looked down at the small boy when he felt a tugging on his shirt. As if he was a piece of machinery, he got down on his knees and engulfed the tiny white hand in his own. After two shakes apologies were uttered – the key word there – by both sides, and then Jonathan was off.

(((ROSALIE)))

I hated the cellar. I didn't care if I was the most terrifying creature – no, terrifyingly beautiful creature – on Earth. This place still scared me. It reminded me of the vault back in Rochester. I wonder how it happened afterwards. I wonder what happened to his fiancée. Is she still upset? She shouldn't be. Royce got over me in about two weeks. Hopefully she had found someone else by now; someone who deserved her. She seemed nice that night. Of course she was worried out of her mind searching for the man she thought she loved, but she seemed nice all the same. Not as pretty, but still good-looking I suppose. I wonder what my parents are doing right now. They were completely insane, and I always told myself that I hated them, but it's always different when you don't have them anymore. It's even worse when they think you're dead, and technically you are, but technically you're not either. Sometime I wish I could go back, and just leave them a note, or give them some sign that would make them think I was still alive. Or maybe they would think it was just a coincidence. My dad was always a very skeptical man; he would most likely see right through it. But maybe not.

"Rose?"

My favorite boy. "Yes?"

"Why are you locked in a jail cell?"

"Because I tried to drink that man."

"Why? He smelled gross. That lady who came last week with the rhubarb pie smelled much nicer. And the old man with the granddaughter smelled good too. She smelled good okay. And the dog a little bit, but not a lot –"

"–Do you do anything besides think about how people smell?" I laughed at his devious little grin. He was so cute.

"No, I do other things…" he trailed off as he stared at a particular brick in the wall behind me. He opened his mouth twice before he could find the words he was looking for. "I'm not allowed to drink them anymore, so smelling is the only fun I get to have." He looked back at me with his eyes, which are an interesting orange color –like the shade of a pumpkin, only redder – unlike the rest of us, who all have solid golden eyes. Carlisle thought it had something to do with the amount of human blood he had consumed at the beginning, which would explain why it was taking longer for his body to adjust, but Edward had a different theory.

'_Human blood_' he had told me once, but the possibility was simply ludicrous, and I made that very clear to Edward. We were always keeping an eye on Jonathan; he would never even have enough time to do something like that, and we would all be able to tell anyways. His eyes would still be red, but they weren't. I agreed with Carlisle's theory: '_it was just taking longer than usual_.' And besides, Carlisle was the expert.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you before, Jonny. It was inexcusable, no matter how I was feeling. I need to exercise better control over myself." Just like Carlisle had said, '_always be setting an example_.'

"That's okay – I understand. I think," and he let out a small giggle that always made me smile, and then his eyes began to gleam. "What was it like? _Wanting_ someone that much? Did it feel different? Did you feel stronger?"

"Entirely different." I unlocked the cell door – which was completely useless considering I could have ripped it off with a single flick of my wrist (yet Carlisle always said being able to visualize the consequences was the important part) – and motioned for him to come sit with me. He sat in my lap, and nestled in. It was about story time anyways. "When I first caught his scent, it was completely different. I knew that he was special. It was as if that man's blood was the only thing I needed to continue going on. My veins felt like there was blood rushing through them again, and all of my senses became stronger. In my head all I could think about was this person. I need to drink him, not because I _wanted_ to, but because it was something I _needed_. I had never met this man before, but suddenly he's all I can think about."

"Even now?"

I took a deep breath. Even recalling the memory started to bring all of those feelings back to the surface. I thought I felt a small shock go through my veins as I imagined even now the first time his scent washed across me, but that was it. "A little bit, but not much. I can't smell him anymore."

"Do you feel like that about anybody else?" he asked, but I saw in his eyes he was asking a different question.

"Um, no, actually. Carlisle says it's possible to find other people who make you feel like that, but right now, only Roy. Roy Rogers. Of all the names…"

Jonathan had begun to wander off, and was back to staring at the bricks.

"Although I _can_ think of someone who makes me feel _better_."

His eyes snapped back to mine. "Who?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later," I said, and _consciously_ gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now come and show me this painting –"

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"Evil?"

"Evil."

"I would never think that, and anyone who does is stupid, and thinks too highly of themselves – and their music." We both laughed hard at the loud THUMP we heard coming from the floor above us.

"I have one more thing to do before I can show it to you though." He had been so eager to show it to me an hour and a half ago, and now all of a sudden it wasn't done? "Can you tell everybody it will take a few more hours?" I looked at him suspiciously, but he wasn't trying to hide a grin anymore; he was serious.

"I suppose so. But –"

"And tell Carlisle that he can go to work, as long as he is back at seven."

"Jonathan, that's six hours from now? What could you possibly do that will take _six hours_?"

He hung his head, a sad whimper replacing the serious face. "It's not done yet. I want it to be perfect. Please," and then he looked into my eyes, and even though I could feel his influence working its way into my head, I allowed it.

"Alright, fine."

"Thank you!" and with that, he was off again.

**Okay, so with all of my free time and spares I wrote this at lunch, and if the wireless is working this might get posted.**

**The chapter you've been waiting for is coming up next!**

** Please review, and it might come faster nudge nudge teehee. But the rooms here are really bad, so if the wireless is STILL working then I might post the Emmett encounter this afternoon! Lots of action, betrayal, bears, blood, Emmett, etc. etc. is soon to come!**

**nomad of the north :D**


	15. Taking Sides, Part 3

_**Lots of words**_

**Here's what you have all been waiting for! YAY! I basically spent 2 days trying to write/post this, but school is annoying. This is the longest chapter I have ever written about anything, This is basically how it worked out in my head, and I hope I was able to explain/write it properly. I'm really scared to post this actually, but please tell me ANY thoughts you have on it...please**

**Please enjoy it, and REVIEW or else I'll think you hate my story and don't want anymore ever. EVER.  
**

**lol Thanks,**

**nomad of the north**

The Cullen Family (+1) Chronicles

Chapter 4

I didn't like lying. I didn't like lying to Carlisle or Esme, I didn't like lying to Mommy, and I especially didn't like lying to Rosalie, who is my favorite now. I wish I had to lie to Edward – that would be easier.

I get excited. Not a lot – but sometimes it feels like what Rosalie said it feels like – and usually it's hard to stop the feelings. I feel like that sometimes when I look at Rosalie. But she's different – she's a vampire – I'm not allowed to drink her. I _can't_ drink her. She doesn't like me the same, even if she says she does sometimes. And I'm too little. Sometimes, when Rose makes me really really happy, I have to go and find someone to drink. I haven't done it a lot – only four times since we've been in Appalachia.

The little house near Columbus we waited in until this one was built I didn't even drink _any_. But it's different here. People smell different – a tasty kind of different. I can't explain it very good, but it makes me want to jump right on top of them, and rip their neck apart, because that's where the most blood comes from, and keep drinking and drinking until they can't move anymore, because then they can't tell anybody what happened to them. I have to drink lots and lots of animals after, because if I didn't I would have red eyes, and everybody would know what I do, and Carlisle would be disappointed, and Esme wouldn't want to make me happy, and Rosalie wouldn't love me anymore – at all. That scares me the most.

But it's like Rosalie said, it's not because I want to, it's something I _need_. And if Rosalie feels it too, then that must mean at least some of the others feel it sometimes too. So it has to be okay, at least sometimes. But the hard part at first was Edward. He doesn't like me. I don't care what Carlisle or Esme says, he _doesn't_ like me. I think hate would be a good word also.

The first time I did it was the first day that Carlisle took Edward to work with him to be his "assistant in training" at the hospital. Me and Rose aren't allowed to go with them, because "there's too much blood." I met the grandfather that day. He was nice, and he liked me a lot. He introduced his granddaughter who I think is my age, then he winked at me and said I could come and visit them whenever I wanted to. Esme said, "we'll see." That day I went halfway to Richmond, and then I found someone who reminded me of the grandfather. The hard part was trying not to think about it when I came back. It was hardest when Edward and Carlisle came home that night, but Esme took me hunting because I hadn't hunted (animals) in almost a week, so it kept me distracted. After that, all I had to do was make Edward not ask me what I did that afternoon. All the times after that it was really easy, and I can usually focus on two different people now, so it's even better.

(((EDWARD)))

"He needs _how many_ hours?" I asked Rosalie in disbelief.

"Six," she repeated as she looked between Carlisle and I.

"For _what_?" I still couldn't understand it.

"He's not done yet. And honestly Edward, he is extremely upset over how you made him feel before." I wanted to shout back that for the thousandth time, _I had done nothing wrong_, but she turned to look at Carlisle, "and I think he truly regrets going outside. He doesn't want to waste any more of your time, so he's asking you to go help people at work."

_What a selfless little boy._ Could Jonathan do NO wrong _at all_ in the eyes of Esme?

"Well if that's what he wants, I suppose I could put in a few more hours at the hospital," mused Carlisle. "And I was supposed to make a house call for Mrs. Tommison today. Poor woman, dealing with the flu, and at her age I don't know how long she'll be able to last…" and Carlisle was already heading upstairs to retrieve his medical bag. If there was one thing in the world that could distract Carlisle from everything else, it was a sick human. It seemed borderline obsessive sometimes, but I suppose that's just how devoted you can become after healing people for nearly three hundred years. "Do you want to come too, Edward?"

(((JONATHAN)))

He was hesitating. He knew that I was doing something that wasn't painting. _But I can't think about it!_ Guess I do have to think about painting for a little while. _What a beautiful flower this is. I hope Rosalie likes my painting. I need to get the stem just right. Esme says that the stem is just as important as the actual flower_ –

"Yes, I suppose I will go with you Carlisle."

Excellent.

"Very well, we shall be back, around seven I believe it was? Yes, very well."

I heard the sound of the new Ford being started in the driveway. It was "very big, very slow, and very useless," according to Edward, but it was needed "to keep up the image," according to Carlisle. It was always about "the image" with him. That was annoying. But I understood why he always said it to me.

…Three hundred and sixty seconds left…

…Two hundred and forty seconds left…

…One hundred and twenty seconds left…

…

…

…Time to go!

I decided that I would use the window, because it was smaller and made less noise.

For some reason I felt like going southwest to Tennessee, and I had a lot of energy inside of me today so I tried to run faster than ever. It felt good to watch bears and wolves and deer all run away from me. They knew there was something wrong with me. But it was funny how the humans – who are supposed to be very smart – didn't run from us when we opened our front door. That was funny, because I bet if we were regular vampires they probably wouldn't even be able to think about screaming or running away before we got them. Or even try to turn around. I giggled out loud, because out here in the woods no one can hear you. And the one man that did wasn't even sure if he heard me, because he had to yell out and ask "is anybody there?" He was the weirdest man I drank, because he asked me to spare him. I asked him what that meant. He said, "please just let me go." I said that he seemed very nice, but I couldn't do that because he would tell people about me. He said, "nobody would believe I saw the Devil himself!" I knew what that meant.

I decided to start with a mountain lion. They are Edward's favorite, and I was mad at him right now, so having one less lion for Edward to drink out here made me feel better. It also felt good to finally have the warm red juice going down my throat again. It helped to make me focus, and I could hear and see better when I focused. Hopefully there was another hunter out here somewhere; thinking about the last one only made me want to find another, and it was easier than having to go into a town.

_Only this time I think I'm going to let him go. Well, let him think I let him go._ I didn't get to drink people often, and I had a lot of time before I had to go home too. Maybe I would crawl out of a bush, and tell him I was lost. And then, when he came closer I would jump up and bite his neck. He would just be lying there, trying to stop the blood. And he might even try to shoot me with his rifle. That would be funny. I had only been shot at with bullets six times, and each time it felt like when Mommy used to tickle me with her fingernails; not very hard or hurtful, but still it made me tingly. I would tell him he could leave, and he would probably just stay on the ground, trying to protect himself – but that wouldn't be fun. Maybe I could just throw him far. But that still wasn't good enough –

"EMMETT!"

(((ESME)))

I couldn't believe it! _No, No NO! Not Jonathan! How could he run _away_? He was so _young_, that poor poor boy! He must be feeling so alone! I _knew_ this was my fault. I shouldn't have let Carlisle talk so sternly to him! Could you possibly do anything else wrong today Esme? All he did was go outside – he was trying to _protect_ a human! Now he's gone._ _What could have caused this? Edward?_ I knew that they disliked each other – hated each other – but this – this is impossible!

"He's not anywhere on the grounds Esme," came my only daughter's voice as she returned to the room I had spent an entire week making special, making just right, making _perfect_ for Jonathan. And there were no paintings, no scribbles or drawings, nothing. Not a single sign of anything having been used or moved from its original place. Except for the jar of red paint. That – that wasn't supposed to be sitting beside the green. _I had placed that on the far left, I'm sure of it._ I got up off of my knees and moved towards the enormous shelf that contained nearly every possible color of paint imaginable. _He had thanked me so much for all of this…_ and then my nostrils caught it first. _It couldn't be – it's impossible!_ I stared at Rosalie as I lifted the jar up, asking myself whether I truly wanted to open it…

…but it was empty.

Yet the smell was unmistakable.

The jar shattered as I lost balance and Rosalie had to actually support me; for the first time in my new life my knees felt like they had given way. _Not Jonathan! _My_ son!_

"C-Carlisle! Go find Carlisle!" I told Rose, who was debating whether or not I could handle being alone right now.

"Esme, this can't – this can't be possible there has to be an explanation for this –"

"– _GO_!"

(((JONATHAN)))

I decided to hide in the trees as I followed the noise. It was harder to keep quiet, but it was fun being up so high. And the hunter would never think that someone would come from the trees either…

"EMMETT!" came the moaning cry for help.

_There must be two of them – but why is that man hurt? And where's the other man?_

"EMMETT PLEASE!"

I could see what was happening now: there was a man, not too big, maybe Edward's size (only without the vampire part), backed up into a rock. There was a bear moving towards him, but why didn't he shoot – oh, his rifle is on the _other_ side of the bear! _This should be exciting_ I thought as I slid down a tree, making extra sure I couldn't be seen or heard.

"I-Is somebody there? Hello?" The man didn't sound like he was very brave. I bet if it were Rose she would fight the bear and kill it – and I started to laugh at the idea of Rose doing what this strong hunter man couldn't.

"Who's LAUGHING? HELP!" he screamed, trying to look around the bear, which had stopped moving. I think it heard me laughing. Animals could always seem to tell when a vampire was close by. I picked up the rifle and walked into view of the man.

"Hello mister," I called to him.

"Thank god! Th-Thank god! Toss me the rifle! _Hurry_!" he shouted when I started to smile and shake my head. "_NO?_"

"No thank you," and I turned to walk away, because the bear was getting nervous. It was a big grizzly bear; the biggest I've ever seen. But then I decided to try something new, so I turned back and looked it in the eyes, wondering if I could control it like I do with my family. It took a bit longer, and the bear started to walk away and shake (maybe it was trying to get me out of its head), but then he stopped, and headed back towards the man.

It worked, and it wasn't until the third swipe that the bear ripped the man's neck and the screaming stopped. I sat down, my head tired, and the bear started to eat, and after he had finished I made the bear go away a little bit; I would find it later. It was fun to watch the bear do what I told it to do, but I still had a lot of happy energy in me. _Maybe I'll go find the other hunter when I'm done._

Somehow the man still wasn't dead. That made me frustrated, because I didn't find that out until he had tried to hit me with his arm when I took the first gulp, so I slashed the side of his face that the bear didn't get with my fingernails, and giggled as he tried to scream, but he didn't have a voice anymore, so all he could do was open and close his mouth, with no noise coming out. He tasted good. It reminded me of the old man, but even better. It tasted as if it were my first time drinking humans again, and that made me feel even better, stronger maybe. It was annoying to have to look into the man's eyes, which were beginning to twitch and roll around a lot, but Carlisle always says that _new experiences are good for you_, and I'm not sure if he meant it for this but I think it would work anyways. I was almost done, and I could tell because I had to suck more for less blood, but I slowed down because he tasted so good and I didn't want it to end. I thought that maybe it was like what Rose said – but it wasn't really, because I still wanted to drink more people even after him. _I wonder if the other man tastes like this –_

"Jackson? JACKSON!"

He was close by, so I must have been too busy drinking to notice him coming. I quickly wiped my mouth clean and climbed up the nearest tree. About two seconds after I settled in I looked down to see the largest, biggest, strongest looking man – that wasn't a vampire – I've ever seen. I think he might have even been stronger than Edward, but not Carlisle. Carlisle was nice and old and smart, and better than Edward. _I_ could even be stronger than Edward if I tried enough.

"Jack what happened?" the man I guessed was Emmett shouted as he knelt at his side.

The man named Jackson could barely even blink his eyes now, and I could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to tell his giant of a friend that it was me that did this to him, although it wasn't just me, the bear helped – if he was going to lie about his own death like this then maybe he deserved to die. His eyes finally closed, and then the Emmett man started to cry. I didn't like it – it made me feel different.

"What happened?" He asked to nobody. I wanted to smile, go and tell him that it was me who told the bear to do this, but he probably wouldn't be proud of me for discovering that I could control animals – that's the kind of thing you tell to Carlisle.

"A bear came and got him," I said as I climbed down from the tree. All he did was nod. He was too stupid to ask me why I was up in a tree or where all of the blood went, but that made me glad because I didn't want to have to tell him.

His tears were really making me angry for some reason, and I wasn't feeling very happy anymore. This man lost his friend, but that didn't really matter, did it? Lots of people lose their friends. And lots of people lose their _mothers_ too. Should I leave him here? No, I should probably drink him too – but that would make my eyes really red. Emmett sat there with his head hanging over the dead man, crying loudly into his hands. My stomach started to feel funny, like when I disappointed Carlisle, only that couldn't be it because I didn't even know this man.

"I'm going to go get help," I told him when he looked up at me as I started to walk away, dragging the rifle behind me in the dirt.

"Which way did the bear go?"

"What?"

"The _bear_, which way did it go?" he asked me as he wiped all the tears away. It was just angry that showed in his eyes now, all of the sad was gone. His muscles were _really_ big. He would be fun to hunt. But I wasn't sure if wanted to hunt him anymore.

"I don't know. I think he went this way," and I motioned for him to come follow me, because I had to find the bear before he did.

"You should stay here, with my brother," he told me, and I knew he was brave. But actually I just drank your friend – _brother_? I definitely don't want to stay with him now. I killed your brother? That man I drank was _your_ brother? I think it was when he said the word "brother" again. It was the way he said it that is making me feel funny: his voice made him sound like he was my age, and it sounded so sad, and I could almost _feel_ how angry he was, and how all he wanted was to have his brother back, and I had just killed his family – _ENOUGH OF THIS!_

"No, I think I would be safer if you protected me."

(((ROSALIE)))

Just less than ten minutes ago I had caught up with his scent again. It was easy to follow him until he got into the mountain range, but the need to find out what was going on gave me extra energy. I was running as fast as I could, but it was hard to follow Jonathan without having any idea as to where he was headed. I was already in Tennessee – where could he possibly be going? I bet he was just freaking out over Edward again. He's tried to run away before, but in the end he always comes back, and for the past couple of weeks we've all just been pretending that he hadn't even left in the first place. Except there was something about this time that made me think he was serious.

(((EMMETT)))

"YOU NASTY LITTLE SON OF A BIT– AUGH!"

I don't know how it happened, or why it happened, but somehow this little demon had killed my brother! I bet there wasn't even a bear at all! I was more than angry now – I was _furious_. I don't know what he _is_ either, but he sure as hell ain't human. I couldn't explain any of it, but it looked like he was controlling animals too, because a bear had just _suddenly_ appeared as I was chasing the boy, running on its hind legs, front paws swinging.

And now I was being pinned against the ground, but the grizzly wasn't doing anything else; it was just continuing to stare at that tiny boy, and this was exactly the kind of chance I was ready for. I pulled out my large hunting knife that I keep hidden in my boot and jabbed it right into the giant beast's heart and twisted it all around. I grinned as it roared in agony, enjoying my win, and then as it started to thrash I was able to roll out from under it, but my left arm was shredded real bad in the process. The skin was peeling! Gross. I looked down at my arm, checking the damage as the bear clawed at the huge hole that had been left in it's chest. This was definitely going to scar up good. I looked over at the boy, who was sitting cross-legged against a tree, licking his lips as he looked at my arm. _Definitely_ not a human.

"Who are you?" I shouted at him, not having a damn clue who or what the hell he was.

"I'm Jonathan," he replied, his fiery-red eyes already back to squinting at the bear. I heard another roar and then the claws raking down my back. Every muscle in my body seemed to be screaming out in pain, but I had to keep my focus; focus is the key to strength. And red meat. And _Jack Daniel's_, but that isn't important right now. _This boy _killed_ your BROTHER Emmett! And he's trying to kill you with a bear!_

(((JONATHAN)))

I was tired of the animal. I thought it would be fun, but this man was too strong for even the grizzly – which I didn't mind, because that meant I would get to play with him now.

I could tell by the way he was holding the knife that he was going to try and cut it's throat, but I got to the bear before he could even take a step. Now it was just me and him.

"What are you?" he asked, probably surprised that I had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the dead bear at my feet.

I gulped down a handful of blood before I answered. Nope, it still just didn't taste as good as humans. "Rose says I am her 'special little boy.'" He took a step towards me, but I was already ten steps farther back. I picked up a boulder. "Catch!" I called as I tossed it at him, and he grunted loudly as it hit him right in his chest, but he didn't fall down. He was a strong man. "Are you Emmett?"

"How do you know that?"

"I like to know the names of the people that I drink."

"Drink?" he asked quietly, his big brown eyes staring hard at me. We were both quiet, and I took a moment to just listen to the sound of the blood pumping through his veins and dripping down his arm. I could hardy wait any longer…

"Do you like juice?"

"What kind of juice?" he asked. I had done this so many times before; act normal, make them think that you are just a lost little boy, and then you attack when they don't think you will. But I had to go fast, because he was losing blood, and with every wasted drop that fell into the dirt I felt another little part of my throat get thirstier.

He froze as I started to walk towards him. He was very very tall, and I had to keep my head all the way back just to see his face.

"Did you love your brother?"

"You bastard son of a bitch!" he screamed and he lunged towards me, only one arm outstretched because he couldn't really move the other one. I didn't run though; I let him come to me. _In about one second he'll have to bend down to try and lift me, and that will give me a perfect view of his neck._

(((ROSALIE)))

I was close – I could smell him. I had been running through thick brush and weeds for the past twenty minutes now, and I wasn't even stopping to get the bristles and thistles out of my hair, which I bet looked absolutely atrocious right now. But that wasn't important. Well it was, but I couldn't think about it right now. Right now I needed to find Jonathan, that adorable little boy that just wanted me to love him in a way that was much too complicated for his age –

– BLOOD

Directly to my left – within three seconds I was standing over a horribly mangled body. It had the scent of grizzly all over it. But as I checked again, I smelled the scent of Jonathan, faintly – but still there. And for a body that had been mauled this badly there had to be blood somewhere, but I couldn't find any; it was as if the body had been wiped clean. My mind flew back to that night almost two years ago when I re-entered the bank vault, and saw the tiny figure, lapping up the Royce's blood off the floor. _He probably just came across this body afterwards_, I told myself, but now I wasn't so sure.

Once more I checked the body of a man who was probably pretty handsome before this attack, and I found yet another scent. I felt the electricity pump through my veins, and my brain started to pound in my head, and I felt reenergized. Has Roy been here? It was the exact same feeling as earlier today. I needed him. Wherever this man was, I _needed him_. I _needed his blood_. I don't care what Carlisle said; I was going to drink this man. My hearing was even better than before, and I could even calculate that half a mile a way a man was crying out. He was mine! Jonathan can wait_ – I'm thirsty._

(((JONATHAN)))

I started to breathe really heavy. _This is what you wanted, right? Yes, but now I killed his brother – and almost him too!_

I didn't want to do this anymore. He was slumped up against a tree, watching me as I lay flat on the ground, wishing that I could cry. I just wanted Mommy! If she were still here this wouldn't happen! I felt like Cedric. He came and he took Mommy away from me, and now I did that to this man. I took his brother. But I _couldn't_ let him go, because he was almost dead now. And he would _tell_ people about me.

I started to wail, and I started to shake, and I banged my fists on the ground as hard as I could, and I just wanted to be back at home, showing Rose my painting, letting her hug me and tell me how great it was, and then Mommy would be at the front door, and tell me that we were going back to Rochester, and I just want to stop – so I made a decision.

The Emmett man opened his eyes, wondering why I had stopped; trying to see where I was.

"I'm sorry," I whispered right into his ear that was pounding blood so fast, and that made him jump, and he let out a loud scream for "_HELP_," so I had to do it. I took my hand and put it on his forehead, and pushed his chin up with my other hand, but he started to wiggle, so I had to slam his head into the tree – not too hard, it didn't crack or anything, but enough to put him to sleep; it would take less time with his heart still pumping blood. I sucked in, and it tasted _bad_. I tried to swallow it, but I just coughed it back up! After all of this, he doesn't even _taste_ good? I tried again, this time trying to go slower, to get the taste into my mind, but then all of a sudden I was flying through the air, and my right side was hurting horribly! I looked down and I saw Rose, and she looked _mad_ – _angry_ mad, and that was when I crashed into the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at me, and then she saw the bear, and then her face got softer as she held her breath. "Tell me it was the bear, Jonathan." I was in trouble. "_Tell_ me it was the bear!" I tried to find the right words, but I couldn't. _Just nod your head!_ But I couldn't do it. She screamed loud, and then she started running and jumped higher than I've ever seen her jump before, and she was right next to me, and her face was in mine, and she was snarling really loud, and I could barely see her eyes through her wild hair that has never not looked perfect before, and I just wanted to cry and tell her I was sorry and that I loved her very much and have her hold me and say it's okay and then she would take me home again.

But I couldn't, and she wouldn't. "I-I didn't want to."

"'_You didn't want to._'" It wasn't a question. "Get out of here."

"Is Carlisle here?"

"_Get_ _out_ of here." Her eyes weren't getting any nicer. They were mean. And gold. Mine must've been the darkest red she's ever seen.

"Rose, I-I don't know where we are. I got lost. Can I wait for you?" I asked her, because honestly I had no idea where I was or how to get home anymore.

"You're not coming anywhere near my family." She said _my family_, not _our family_. "Leave. Now." Her voice was quieter now, and it didn't make my ears hurt, but she was still serious. She didn't want me anymore.

We both looked down at the man, who had just fallen sideways with a soft thud. Rosalie's face turned sad – _for the human_. I felt angry at him now – this was _his_ fault. Now the entire family hated me . All because of him and his stupid brother. My throat was getting thirsty again, and this time my brain was telling me to drink him no matter how he tasted. It was strong now. He was the one who ruined it all. I just wanted a lost old man or a hunter who thought he was smarter than he really was, but if he hadn't come to save his brother none of this would've happened. He's mine now.

I dived off the branch, but before my foot was even off the limb Rose was already standing over him. "Don't even think about it." I tried again, not really thinking about what she said, but she grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and lifted me up to her face again. "I don't want to see your disgusting, filthy little self ever again. Not here, not Appalachia, nowhere. Run away you little demon. Edward was _right_ about you, but I didn't believe him. I _defended_ you. I told him you were 'different'. You were 'sad'. You were 'special'. And _this_ is what you go and do? Attacking humans? How _could you_ do such thing? DO YOU KNOW what this has done to the rest of us? Get the hell out of here you dirty, murdering little monster."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to _do_. That's how she left me: collapsed on the ground, watching her as she gently lifted up Emmett, the brother who's heart was still beating, and she shifted him into her arms so that it looked like he was being cradled. Like she did with me. She brushed the dirt off of his face, and she fixed his hair as she kept staring very hard at his face. "Don't even think about following me," she commanded without even turning to look at me. And then she ran away – away from me – again.

I started running in the opposite direction just in case – hoping that she wasn't still watching me – when I started to hear an engine. It was a big engine. It was loud, and it was carrying children that were laughing and screaming. It was a school bus.

I stopped along the side of the road and checked my clothes; dirty, but not bloody. I always did a good job hunting.

"Are you lost little fella?" came the voice of the middle-aged man driving the bus as he opened the door. I nodded as I looked at his smile that was missing many teeth. It felt scary to be around normal humans again. I didn't like it; it made me feel like the weird one. "Well hop on in, the next town ain't fer another six miles. What the hell happened ter you?" People in the south are always so friendly. I hate it. It's none of your business what I was doing.

"I got lost in the woods," I told him quietly.

"Well I'm Jim, and that's Tom –" he pointed to a tall boy that must have been at least fourteen in the seat right behind him "– sit right down thar next to him, he don't mind. Well getcha back ta where ya need ter be," he said happily.

There were eighteen children. "Thank you. It' very nice of you to give a ride sir." My throat was screaming now.

"Well we always like ta help out a stranger in need lil' fella."

Jim closed the doors and started up the big yellow bus again, and we started to drive down the road, but we didn't get very far, because for some reason I just think that old people always smell the best.

**Okay, so after ALL of that reading, if you don't comment I'm basically going to be very upset and assume that you disagree with it. I'm just kidding, but you know what I mean ;) PLEASE tell me what you think! So if you think it needs to be edited/just don't like something please let me know, but for some reason I just couldn't take anything out. Comment...please?**

**_PLEASE :D_**


End file.
